le jeu
by YEYEL29
Summary: Cette fiction débute à la fin de l'épisode 4x13 quand Klaus décide finalement de sauver la vie de caroline. (Tout ce que je vais écrire n'aura rien à voir avec la suite réel de la série). Je suis fan de KLAROLINE donc autant vous dire qu'il y en aura des scènes entre klaus et caroline. Quelques passages avec d'autres personnages sans pour autant être présent constamment.
1. Chapter 1 : une journée mère-fille

**Hello Hello tous le monde. C'est la première fiction que j'écris. Je suis donc toute nouvelle. J'ai choisi de commencer une histoire sur le couple klaroline, je les aime trop trop. Et le peu de scènes qu'ils ont ensemble dans la série ne me semble pas assez. Je me rassasie en imaginant tout se qui pourrait ce passer entre eux :D. J'espère que vous allez apprécier, je suis un peu stressée. En relisant le chapitre, je me suis dit, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop simpliste. A vous de voir et de me dire :D j'accepte avec plaisir tout commentaire. Donc n'hésitez pas. Et si le premier chapitre plaît, j'ai le chapitre 2 et 3 en attente et bien plus encore tant qu'il y aura du monde à lire ^^ Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_**Caroline**__ : Si tu ne me donnes pas ton sang, je vais mourir._

_**Klaus**__ : Et tu mourras et Tyler aura retenu la leçon de la manière dure. _

_**Caroline**__ : Comment as tu pu faire ça a sa mère, a moi ? _

_**Klaus** : J'ai un millier d'années. Appelle ça de l'ennui_

_**Caroline** : Je ne te crois pas_

_**klaus**__ : Peut être parce que je suis maléfique . Et je ne peux pas m'aider moi même. _

_**Caroline**__ : Non c'est parce que tu es blessé, ce qui veut dire qu'une partie de toi est encore humain. _

_**Klaus**__ : Comment est-ce possible que tu pense ça ?_

_**Caroline**__ : Parce que je l'ai vu. Parce que je voudrais pouvoir oublier toutes les choses horribles que tu as pu faire. _

_**Klaus**__ : Mais tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_**Caroline**__ : je sais que tu es amoureux de moi. Et n'importe qu'elle personne capable d'éprouver de l'amour est capable d'être sauvé. _

_**Klaus**__ : Tu hallucines._

_**Caroline**__ : Je pense que je ne le saurai pas. (caroline agonise, et tombe dans les pommes)_

_**Klaus**__ : Caroline Caroline ?_

**CHAPITRE 1 : Une journée mère-fille**

**Pov caroline**

_8h00 du matin, le soleil venait de se lever, quand j'ouvrais les yeux. Je pouvais à peine soulever la tête, j'avais l'impression d'être passé sous un train. Cependant, je remarquai que j'étais toujours envie, ce qui voulait dire que __Klaus__ n'avait pas pu me laisser mourir. Cette pensée me fit plaisir. Il avait peut-être toujours un côté humain après tout. Je ne me __souvenais__ pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille, la seule chose dont je me rappelai c'est que j'étais en train de lui parler de ses sentiments pour moi et tout d'un coup trou noir. Pendant que j'essayai tant bien que mal de me souvenir de la veille, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et la caresser. Je me figeai et décidai de me retourner et de faire face à celui qui avait eu cette attention. Je découvris qu'en fait j'étais chez moi dans mon lit et que c'était Tyler qui était allongé à côté de moi. Il me souriait et restait là sans parler pendants quelques instants pour être certain que j'étais bien éveillé. Heureusement que j'étais assez doué pour cacher mes émotions, car en réalité j'avais été déçue de me retrouver face à Tyler. Mais pourquoi ?_

- « Caroline, tu es enfin réveillé. Comment va ton cou ? »

- « Ca va, juste l'impression d'avoir passé sous un train. Euhh comment ça ce fait que je suis chez moi ? »

- « Notre plan a marché, Klaus est tombé dedans comme un imbécile ! je savais qu'il n'allait pas te laisser mourir, tellement qu'il est obnubilé par toi. Je suis allé chez les Gilberts tard dans la nuit voir s'il t'avait sauvé. Seulement quand je suis rentré, tu étais allongé sur le canapé, mais Klaus avait disparu. Le sort avait été brisé. Par qui ? Ne me demande pas. Quand j'ai vu que ta morsure était guérie, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, j'ai couru pour te ramener à la maison. Tu n'imagines pas comment je suis heureux de te voir saine et sauve. Je n'aurai pas supporté qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. »

_Je restait écouter tout ce que disait Tyler. Je n'en perdait pas une miette. Seulement depuis qu'il m'avait dit que le sort qui avait enfermé __Klaus__ dans le salon des Gilberts était rompu, je ne pouvait cesser de me demander, Où pouvait-il bien être ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas __ramené__ lui-même ? Pourquoi était-il parti comme ça ? Je me perdis dans mes pensées et n'entendis pas tyler me dire qu'il m'aimait_**...**

- « caroline »

- « humm ? a oui désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ? »

- « Je disais que je t'aime, que tu es la femme de ma vie. »

- « Ah oui. Euh oui moi aussi. » _mais quelle conne, est l'air d'être crédible au moins. Pourtant ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, vu que j'aime Tyler. Je dois être fatiguée_, _c'est sûrement ça_.

- « Tu es sure que ça va ? »

- « oui oui, je me demandais juste, qui as pu le libérer du sort de Bonnie ? »

- « Je n'en sais rien et je te t'avouerais que je m'en contre-fiche. Tu es là en vie c'est le principal. Ne pense plus à ça, il ne te refera plus de mal. Je te promet de plus mettre ta vie en péril à cause de ma foutu vengeance. »

_J'essayait tant bien que mal de croire en ces paroles. Depuis que j'étais devenue vampire, rien ne se passait comme prévu._

- « Je suis désolée caroline mais je dois aller régler quelques affaires. Depuis la mort de ma mère, j'ai un tas de paperasses ennuyantes à faire, mais comme c'est urgent, il faut que j'y aille. Je reviens dès que j'ai fini d'accord ? Reposes-toi en m'attendant. » il attendait une réponse, mais je n'avait pas envie de m'opposer à lui alors je ne dit rien...

- «oh et ta mère est en bas, elle a pris sa journée pour s'occuper de toi. »

_j'__acquiesçai__ et souris sincèrement en pensant que j'allais être enfin seule afin de mettre mes idées aux claires en plus de ça je n'avait pas envie de parler. Tyler m'embrassa, puis parti  
Je restai planté quelques minutes au milieu de ma chambre. je ne pouvais pas enlever de ma tête les paroles que Klaus et moi s'étions échangées. J' étais sure qu'il m'aimait, sinon il ne m'aurait pas sauvée au dernier moment. Et comparé à la dernière fois qu'il m'avait sauvé d'une morsure de loup-garou, j'avais ressenti quelque chose de différent. Un sentiment si... je secouai la tête. « _Non ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas en train de penser à Klaus alors qu'il m'a mordu intentionnellement_, _et qu'il a fait du mal à mon petit ami et à mes amis. Non non et non. »_ Caroline répète : « _Klaus est un monstre, Klaus est un monstre, Klaus est un monstre. Oula je craque je deviens maboule. Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche et vite_. »_

_Une fois pris ma douche, je regardèrent mes vêtements traînés sur le sol. Ils étaient remplis de sang, « qu'elle gâchis, ils étaient tous neuf. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller faire du shopping pour me changer les idées. Je vais demander à Bonnie et Elena de venir avec moi. À mais que suis-je conne, ils sont toujours là-bas sur leur île à chercher la cure. Où sinon je pourrais demander à ma mère de venir avec moi ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé de journée mère fille. Depuis que j'étais devenue vampire... » Justement j'entendis un bruit venir de la cuisine. C'était l'occasion d'aller lui demander. Je descendis les escaliers. Ma mère était dans la faisait la vaisselle. De dos je pouvais la sentir sur les nerfs. Elle ne faisait jamais la vaisselle d'habitude. Ces gestes étaient brusques, ses battements de coeur étaient rapide. Je pouvais même l'entendre ronchonner entre ses dents. Je gloussai, à cet instant elle se retourna vers moi. Elle avait les yeux rouges, elle avait dû pleurer. Elle lâcha sa vaisselle et courut vers moi pour m'enlacer. _

- ma chérie, tu es debout. J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Tyler m'a tout raconté, c'est tellement horrible ce qui est arrivé, comment Klaus peut-il être aussi cruel. Dommage que Bonnie l'a sauvé de son cercueil, il aurait dû y rester. Je te jure si je le croise je vais en faire du pâté pour chiens.

_J'écoutais ma mère déblatérer sur toutes les tortures qu'elle allait faire à Klaus lorsqu'elle le croiserai. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. _

- « Maman, si tu avais Klaus en face de toi je ne crois pas que tu aurais la force suffisante contre lui. Tu devrais trouver une autre idée que de du pâté pour chiens. »

- « Tu oses sous-estimer ta mère, j'en ai maté plus d'un pendant mes années de services tu sais. Bon ok, peut-être pas de vampire originel, mais je peux t'assurer qu'une mère pour protéger son enfant pourrait devenir très agressive. »

_Je continuai à rigoler_ : « je n'en doute pas une seconde. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir rire un peu après ce qui s'est passé. Maman j'ai ce ressenti bizarre que Klaus ne voulait pas me faire du mal personnellement mais plutôt montrer à Tyler qu'on ne le cherche pas. C'est quelqu'un de blesser qui n'a pas eu beaucoup d'attention. »

- « Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense caroline ? je pense qu'il a déjà montré à Tyler qu'on ne le cherche pas en tuant sa mère. C'est déjà suffisant. Mais s'en prendre à toi, quel intérêt à part te faire du mal ? en plus je croyais que tu lui plaisait . En tout cas blessé ou pas, personne ne devrait recourir à la violence. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas heureux qu'il doit faire la vie des autres un enfer. »

_Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais dit ça du coup je préférais taire la __discussion__, voyant que ma mère ne se __contrôlait__ plus et ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais de la compassion pour un monstre._

« s'il te plaît maman, parlons d'autre choses. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ma journée en pensant à lui. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir, s'il savait qu'il était le centre de nos conversations »

-« tu as raison. » _Ma mère me __lâcha__ la main, qu'elle tenait depuis le début_. » « j'ai quelque chose à te demander »

- « quand tu me dis ça, ça n'annonce rien de bon. Que veux-tu ? »

- « Alors, Tyler m'a dit que tu avais pris ta journée pour veiller sur moi. Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire les magasins entre mère et fille » _caroline affichait son sourire angélique et jouait avec ses mains afin que sa mère __cède__ à sa demande._

« Caroline j'ai beaucoup de travaille à faire, des papiers à remplir pour le boulot. »

- « Allez maman, tu disais que notre relation avait changé depuis que j'étais devenu vampire, c'est le moment de me connaître plus. »

_Lise. __Forbes__ qui regardait sa fille en culpabilisant de ne pas passer plus de temps avec elle, finit par accepter parce qu'elle s'en voudrait si un jour il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave et qu'elle ne pourrait plus passer des moments comme celui-là avec Caroline_.

**DANS LES BOUTIQUES DE MYSTIC FALLS **

J'avais essayé des milliers de tenues sous le regard amusé de ma mère. Nous passions un moment très complices elle et moi. Comme dernier essayage de la journée, j'avais choisi de porter une robe rouge rose de soirée cintrée de ma poitrine jusqu'à mes hanches, puis s'élargissais et tombait jusqu'à mes pieds en un voile fin. Les bretelles étaient parsemées de paillettes argentées. La robe rendait ma taille tellement plus élancée. Elle était juste parfaite. Je me figeai en regardant à travers la vitre du magasin. De l'autre côté de la rue marchait un homme que je reconnu immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas 36 000 vampires qui avait cette démarche élégante et sûre d'elle. ...

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : un revenant


	2. Chapter 2 : un revenant

**Koukou tout le monde, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette review. Pour le moment j'ai en tête le déroulement que je souhaite de l'histoire. tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon 1 er chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez envie de savoir la suite. N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour donner vos impressions, même si elles sont négatives. Je ne mords pas :D**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- Mariakurama : Premièrement merci d'avoir été la première à poster une review. Ca m'a fait plaisir. toi qui disais maintenant il faut la suite, bin la voilà :D**

**- Lea michaelson : J'ai écouté ta pitié et la suite la voici :D. **

**- Mel023 : Merci, merci, merci. Voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le premier.**

**- Saina123 : Ca m'a fait très plaisir ta review, tu vas être servi. Heureusement que j'avais préparé le deuxième chapitre. Comme ça je comble les "vite vite vite " ^^. A très vite.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 Un revenant**

_Elijah ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ? je ne voulais pas que ma mère le voie, je pris deux robes dans les rayons et les lui tendis pour qu'elle les essaie. Ma mère accepta tout de suite les essayages ce qui était un miracle, car elle n'aimait porter que des pantalons, déformation professionnelle. Mais comme elle voulait me faire plaisir car elle me voyait heureuse, elle ne rechigna pas. À peine avait-elle fermé le rideau de la cabine, que je courrai dehors à la rencontre d'__Elijah__? Cependant j'avais oublié que je portais__ toujours la robe sur_ _moi._

**POV ELIJAH**

(Elijah marchait rapidement) j'étais en colère de devoir retourner à mystic falls. Tout ça parce que ma famille ne savait pas se contrôler. Tout particulièrement Klaus. J'avais appris la mort de kol, j'avais toujours du mal à l'admettre. Malgré des milliers d'années d'expérience, cela faisait toujours mal de devoir perdre un proche. Après Emrick, Finn maintenant c'était kol. Je me méfiais de plus en plus des gens qui m'entouraient, je ne savais plus en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Je n'ai toujours eu qu'une parole mais les autres... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser, ce sera qui le prochain ? Ma famille ne s'était jamais autant rétrécie depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à mystic falls. J'avais hâte d'arriver à la maison de Klaus. Des bruits de pas rapides et des frottements de tissus me tirèrent ma concentration. Quand je me retournai, je vis une jolie blonde dans une robe sublime se diriger vers moi. Il ne me fallut que deux secondes pour réaliser que c'était caroline. Et merde mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là celle-là, j'étais pressé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mon frère restait entiché d'elle alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas en retour. D'ailleurs c'était en partie à cause d'elle et de ses amis qu'il avait tant de problèmes. Et pourtant j'avais promis à Elena que je ne leur ferai plus jamais de mal.

_Elle arrivait à ma hauteur. Bon __Elijah__ soit bref et __courtois__ tu n'as pas toute la journée devant toi. _

_Klaus m'attendait et de ce que j'avais pu comprendre c'était __urgent._

_Caroline qui n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres se demandait si c'était une bonne idée finalement d'avoir couru jusqu'à lui. Surtout qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire._

- « Bonjour caroline, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe. Le rouge vous va parfaitement, si je peux me permettre. Vous vous préparez à aller à un bal ? »

_Caroline se regarda ne comprenant pas tout de suite_ _la question_ « ah oui, la robe, oui, non je faisais juste des essayages avec ma mère. Journée mère fille oblige. Je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez ça. » _Dit elle en rigolant_ _alors qu'en réalité elle était_ _pétrifiée_. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'œil d'Elijah qui ne dit mot sur son état.

- « Que faites-vous ici ? je suis surprise de votre retour ! »

_Elijah méfiant par rapport à sa question se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire _« je suis revenue car j'ai appris que des évènements malencontreux se sont passés en mon absence »_ il n'en dit pas plus pour voir qu'elle allait être sa réaction._

_Caroline n'était pas si bête pour tomber dans le panneau. Après tout elle ne savait pas ce qu'il savait et vu son regard posé sur elle, il s'attendait à qu'elle lui dévoile les __dernières__ histoires de mystic falls. On avait toujours considéré caroline, comme la fille qui fallait aller voir pour connaître tous les potins car elle ne savait pas garder les secrets. Mais elle avait changé, elle s'était promis de ne plus trahir ses proches. _« De quel événement parlez-vous ?_ » __Elijah__ souriait. Après tout elle n'était peut-être pas si sotte, il __commençait__ à comprendre l'attirance que portait son __frère__ a Caroline. _

- « J'ai su pour la mort de mon frère kol, selon mes dires Elena et Jeremy ont dû le tuer pour se défendre. Je suis aussi informé pour la mort de la mère de tyler, je suis navré mais mon frère à toujours un caractère explosif. Je suis sur qu'on fond de lui il regrette son geste même s'il ne le montre pas. Enfin ça ne les ramènera pas, je sais. Je suis sur que sa rédemption viendra tôt ou tard. » Voyant que caroline allait lui parler, il la coupa net.

- « Sur ce dernier mot caroline, je suis navré mais je dois m'en aller, je suis pressé, je dois rejoindre Klaus au manoir et comme vous le savez il n'aime pas attendre. » il salua Caroline d'un signe de tête et se retourna pour partir, mais fut interpellé par celle-ci.

- « Vous auriez pu laisser un message de ma part à Nick ? »

_Surpris_ - « Nick ? que voulez-vous que je lui dise ? »

- « Comment a-t-il réussi à ... (_elle s'__arrêta__ de parler_) oh et puis non laissez tomber, je lui demanderai moi-même. »

« Comme vous voudrez »

- « oh et puis si vous pouviez éviter de dire que vous m'avez vu ».

_Caroline sourit et partit. Alors qu'elle retournait vers la boutique, __Elijah__ lui __lança_ « vous devriez prendre la robe, je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait vous servir très bientôt ! » _elle lui fit un signe de remerciement et entra dans le magasin. Il riait intérieurement, finalement cette rencontre était __plutôt__ amusante. Cette vampire blonde avait l'air tellement perturbée dès que j'avais prononcé le nom de __Klaus. C__'était drôle à voir, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là. Je regardai ma montre, 12h20. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais perdu autant de temps, j'avais 20 minutes de retard, j'en_ _connais un qui va __encore __faire un massacre. Il se mit à courir_ à_ vitesse vampirique cette fois_.

**POV CAROLINE  
**

_Je m'étais précipité vers le magasin, espérant que ma mère ne s'était pas aperçue de mon absence. Heureusement, elle était en pleine conversation avec la vendeuse sur les robes qu'elle essayait. Cette rencontre avec __Elijah__ m'avait rendu nerveuse, j'avais le cœur qui palpitait. Mais quelle imbécile. J'ai dit Nick ? pourquoi je l'avais appelé Nick ? en plus devant son frère. Alors là s'il allait le répéter à son frère mais ce serait la fin des haricots. En plus, __Elijah__ avait toujours une façon de dire les choses insidieusement. Klaus va penser qu'il me __plaît__ et ne me __lâchera__ plus. Mais n'ai-je pas réellement une attirance pour __Klaus__ ? Ca expliquerai pourquoi a chaque fois que j'étais en sa présence je tremblais de partout, j'avais chaud et les moins moites. J'avais toujours mis ça sur le compte de la peur mais si c'était tout autre chose ! Il fallait que j'éclaire ça au plus vite. j'irais tout à l'heure chez __Klaus__, je voulais des explications sur ce qui s'était passé hier. _

- « Caroline ? »

- « Oui maman ? »

- « Comment trouves-tu celle-là ? »

- « Elle est juste magnifique maman, tu devrais la prendre. Toi qui ne mets jamais de robe, j'aimerai bien te voir prendre un peu plus soin de toi. Qui sait, tu trouveras peut-être un nouveau prince charmant dans cette robe» _elle lui __lança__ un clin d'oeil_.

-« Ne dit pas de sottise caroline. C'est vrai elle me va bien ? bon je la prends alors. Et toi veux tu la robe rouge ? j'ai vu qu'elle te plaisait.

- « Merci maman, mais elle est beaucoup trop chère. Il y en aura d'autres et puis elle n'est pas si exceptionnelle que ça. »

_En réalité elle l'était, caroline la trouvait juste parfaite. Mais savait qu'avec le maigre salaire de sa mère c'était beaucoup trop alors elle préférait ne pas la prendre._

- « Maman, je vais voir Tyler, je te promets je ne rentrerai pas tard »

- « Très bien mais n'hésite pas à appeler si tu as un problème. Tiens prends les clés de ma voiture, ça t'évitera d'aller à pied et je serai plus rassurée. »

_Caroline démarrai la voiture, mais pas pour aller chez Tyler comme elle avait dit a sa mère mais elle filait droit chez Klaus_.

**POV KLAUS  
**

« Mais où était-il passé ? Cela faisait 20 minutes que je l'attendais. Il me rendait fou. » _il prit une de ses servantes, la vida de son sang, en moins de temps qu'il en faut, il la relâcha, mais sa colère n'était toujours pas calmée. Au moment où il se dirigeait vers la cuisine chercher un autre serviteur en guise de repas, la porte s'ouvrit, et Elijah entra. _

« Eh bien, il t'en a fallu du temps, je commençais à perdre patience. Tu étais où ? » _il regardait son frère plein de menaces. Il avait les yeux sombres et des veines apparaissaient encore sur ses yeux. Au moindre faux pas Elijah savait qu'il aurait droit à la dague qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de son frère._

- « Figure-toi que j'ai été retardé par une charmante demoiselle en ville»

- « Et tu as préféré te mettre en retard à cause d'une fille, plutôt qu'être à l'heure pour ta famille. Tu es vraiment pathétique. Je t'ai toujours dit l'amour est la plus grande faiblesse des vampires.»

- « Attends Klaus, je n'ai pas fini » _Elijah__ savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il traine en longueur, il avait assez joué avec les nerfs de son __frère_. « Cette jeune femme était caroline, elle essayait des robes à mysticète quand elle m'a vu. Elle a couru me retrouver. Apparemment elle avait un message pour toi »

_Klaus ne put cacher sa surprise et son contentement. Rien que le mot de « Caroline », l'avait calmé d'un seul coup. Malgré ce qui s'était passé hier, elle s'était quand même déplacée voir __Elijah__ pour me transmettre un message. Il sentait que sa journée __prenait__ une autre tournure. Et pourtant, sa rage reprit place. Pourquoi avait-elle donné le message à __Elijah__ ? Avait-elle peur de lui ? Il sent une pointe de jalousie le traverser ce qui le rendit encore plus_ _menaçant__._

- « Un message ? et pourquoi te l'a-t-elle transmit à toi et n'est-elle pas venu directement me voir ? Ne me dit pas frère que tu essaierais de réécrire l'histoire comme avec Tatia ? » _dit-il en restant le plus calme et froid possible. Il ne cillait pas._

_Elijah prenait du plaisir à jouer avec les sentiments de son frère. Il était jaloux, non mais franchement. Il __devenait__ ridicule quand il s'y mettait_. « Tu ne me demandes pas plutôt qu'elle était ce message ? »

- « Très bien et qu'elle était ce message ? »

- « Oh je ne sais pas, elle ne me l'a pas dit finalement.» _Elija h__aussa__ les épaules et afficha un sourire narquois_.

- «Fait attention Elijah, tu joues avec le feu. Je ne suis pas d'humeur aux blagues. »  
_Klaus s'__avança__ vers __Elijah__. Ils avaient presque le torse collé l'un à l'autre. Il le regarda avec un air de défi._

- « Bon parlons sérieusement, tu m'as fait venir ici parce que soi-disant il y a quelque chose d'urgent. Qui y a-t-il d'urgent mon frère ? »

- « Une meute de loups garou se reforment. Et par n'importe laquelle. La meute d'Hauptman. »

_Elijah avait la bouche ouverte. Klaus avait pu voir passer dans ces yeux la frayeur. Très peu de chose pouvait faire peur aux originels. Il y avait eu Mickael, mais il était mort et il y avait la meute de loups originels. Des loups monstrueux qui n'avaient plus une once d'humanité en eux. Ils étaient comme les Vikings, des hommes sanguinaires, détruisant tout sur leur passage mais surtout pourchassant leur pire ennemi. Ils voulaient détruire la lignée entière des vampires. Ils étaient plus rapides, plus fort que les loups de maintenant. Leur odorat sur-dévellopé permettait de détecter un vampire à 300 mètres contre le vent. Les loups-garous originels avaient été créés par la malédiction d'un sorcier. Ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la famille michaelson, ils devraient à présent rester sur leur garde._

_- _ « Comment ça la meute d'Hauptman ? je croyais qu'ils étaient tous morts il y a 500 ans, décimés. Ils n'ont pas pu revenir à la vie. En plus les loups d'aujourd'hui sont mortels. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils ne le sont pas ?» Elijah pour la première fois paniquait et n'arrivait plus à rester calme et posé.

- « Si, seuls les loups originels sont immortels. Des échos m'ont été rapporté qu'ils avaient détruit tout un quartier de vampire, à 100 km d'ici. Ils se rapprochent, nous ne pouvons pas nous disperser. Les Gilberts et les Salvatores étant partis, on va pouvoir échafauder un plan sans que personne ne vienne dans nos pattes.»

_Au même moment, une voiture venait de s'arrêter. Les pneus crissaient sur les graviers de la cour. Un sourire s'installa sur le visage de Klaus !_


	3. Chapter 3 : Je t'aime moi non plus

**Réponse au reviews :**

- Elina : ahah qui sait, la robe va peut être son retour ;D. Pour les retrouvailles que tu attendais, les voilà. Merci de lire ma fiction.

- Guest à cheval sur la grammaire ^^ : Déjà je te remercie énormément de continuer à lire la fiction même si et je suis désolée d'avoir fait autant de fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe. Plus jamais de correcteur orthographique sans relire ^^. J'apprécie ton conseil en tout cas. Bon ce chapitre je l'ai fait vérifier donc j'espère que tes dents ne vont pas grincer ;D.

- Analissa : Merci beaucoup. Voici le 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il de plaira autant.

- Lea michaelson : le voici, le voici :D

Merci à tous de lire ma fiction. Alors l'épisode 4X13 vous en avez pensé quoi ? j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Magnifique les scènes de klaroline. Les meilleures depuis le début de saison je pense. Vous avez entendu parler de la scène de sex possible de klaus avec caroline ? Je sens que nos vœux vont être exaucés.

* * *

POV CAROLINE

_Je venais de stopper ma voiture devant la maison de klaus. Je restais quelques instants à l'intérieur afin de prendre tout le courage dont j'avais besoin pour confronter klaus. Après avoir retrouvé suffisamment d'assurance je sortais de ma voiture. J'avancais déterminée vers la porte. Je ne l'avais pas encore atteinte qu'elle s'ouvrait. Klaus m'avait_ _entendu arriver. Il affichait son sourire de bad boy._

- « Bonjour love, comment vas-tu ? je suis surpris de te voir ! ton cou a bien cicatrisé ? _klaus se mit de profil ainsi, je pouvais entrer.»_

_- J'entrais en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque ma fébrilité. « _je vais mieux merci. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé, même si au départ, ce n'était pas ton intention_. _Je te suis très reconnaissante de l'avoir fait quand même. »

- « Veux-tu t'assoir ? boire quelque chose, un B+ peut être ? »

_- _« non merci, je préfère rester debout. Je ne suis pas venue faire ami ami avec toi klaus_.» je le regardais froidement mais il n'était pas impressionné._

_- « _Alors pourquoi restes-tu là ? tu m'as remercié, j'ai entendu. A moins que tu as autre chose à me dire ? » demanda t-il avec un ton prétentieux. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils en face de moi sirotant son verre de scotch. _Il me regarda avec défi, il désirait_ _voir comment j'allais réagir._

- _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde ça. Il n'arrêtait pas de me sourire en coin. J'aurais pu croire à un rictus si je ne le connaissais pas._ « euh non je m'apprêtais à partir. Très bien, au revoir klaus. » _Je m'en allais. Je m'arrêtais. Je venais de me rendre compte que je ne lui avais même pas posé la question qui me trottait dans la tête toute la matinée. Je retournais dans le salon. Klaus n'avait pas changé_ _de place_.

- « Comment as-tu réussis à annuler le sort de Bonnie ? »

- « Ahhh je vois, c'était donc ça la question. Je ne crois pas que ça va te faire plaisir sweetheart, si je te le disais »

_Je croisai les bras et attendais une réponse._

- _il se levait pour se resservir un autre verre_ « Comme tu voudras love. C'est Bonnie qui m'a libéré du sort. » _Je ne pouvais cacher m'a stupéfaction. _

- « Bonnie ? mais c'est impossible, elle n'était pas présente à mystic falls »

- « Doucement caroline, je n'ai pas fini. Je te sent très tendue. _Il lui lança un clin d'oeil_. Je l'ai appelé lorsque tu t'es évanouie. Je lui ai expliqué, que je t'avais mordu et l'ai menacé que si elle ne me libérait pas tout de suite, je te laisserai mourir. Elle est revenue exprès pour te sauver Caroline et m'a libéré. Seulement elle ne savait pas que je t'avais déjà donné mon sang. Je t'ai ensuite laissé sur le fauteuil et suis parti. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir laissé seule sweetheart. »

- « Si si regarde (je faisais le tour de mon visage avec mon doigt), j'ai l'air complètement bouleversé. _Il riait, il appréciait beaucoup mon ironie. Très peu de gens pouvaient se l'autoriser en sa présence_.

- « Et Bonnie, elle va bien ? »

- « Tu me vois vraiment comme un monstre ! n'est-ce pas ? tu es persuadée que je suis incapable de laisser une personne en vie. »

- « Avec toi, je ne sais jamais. Tu changes d'humeur constamment. »

- « Tu te trompes sur moi sweetheart. Sur ma personnalité. Depuis le début. Depuis notre première rencontre au gymnase de Mystic Falls. »

- « Non je ne me trompe pas. Si seulement tu pouvais voir tout le mal que tu as fait, à moi et à mon entourage. » Je plissai les yeux d'un air méfiant quand je le voyais se rapprocher. _Si seulement son parfum ne me distrayait pas autant.. _

- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tant de mal Caroline. » Affirma t-il tandis qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Si seulement tu pouvais connaître la solitude et la trahison que j'ai ressenti toutes ces années. Tu pourrais comprendre... Mais tu ne peux pas, tu n'es qu'un bébé vampire.» _Une fois de plus elle se sentait tiraillée. Il avait l'air d'être sincère. Ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune mauvaise volonté._

- « Pourquoi me dit tu tout ça ? Hier tu me déchirais la carotide et aujourd'hui tu essaies de te faire pardonner en étant doux et gentil avec moi. Comment peux-tu penser que je te pardonnerai un jour ? »

- « Parce qu'hier une personne m'a dit qu'une personne capable d'aimer, était capable d'être sauvée »

_Je n'en revenais pas, il utilisait mes propres mots. J'étais touchée. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre. Il approcha son visage si près du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je me sentais partir, la lucidité me quittait. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse troubler de la sorte. Il fallait je reprenne_ _pied._

- « Je dois y aller, ma mère m'attend. Au revoir klaus.»

_Je prenais la direction de la sortie quand il se dressa devant moi, me barrant le passage._

-« De quoi as-tu si peur ? d'admettre que tu es attiré par moi ? »

_J'aurais voulu le contrer d'une réplique acerbe qui l'aurait arrêté dans ses rêveries mais, je ne parvenais qu'à bredouiller comme une idiote_.

- « je je... ne suis pas attiré par toi»

-« essaie au moins d'être convaincante petite menteuse ».

- « oh et puis fiches moi la paix d'accord ! »

- « NON ! c'est toi qui es venue jusqu'à moi je te rappelle ». _Il se colla à moi. Il n'y avait maintenant plus que le mur qui me séparait de lui. Il m'énervait avec ses airs arrogant. Je suis le vampire hybride le plus puissant de la terre etc etc ... Je le poussai suffisamment fort pour avoir le temps de partir. _

- « Come on love, on s'amusait tellement, reste un peu plus longtemps. Qui jouera avec moi à présent ? »

_Il se tenait adossé contre la rainure de la porte. Il avait un regard amusé. Ca lui faisait trop plaisir de l'avoir énervé. De_ _plus, il était sûr qu'elle avait apprécié leur contact._

- « rrrrr... tais-toi, je te déteste, tu comprends je te déteste. »

_Il faisait déjà noire, la nuit était tombée_ _précipitamment. Je montais dans ma voiture. Et démarrai en trombe. Il me fallut peu de temps pour quitter le manoir. Il m'énervait mon dieu qu'il m'énervait. Il profitait de moi, me lançait des mots doux pour ensuite essayer de m'embrasser ou de me mettre dans son lit. J'aurais dû me méfier. Il avait l'air tellement sur de lui quand il disait qu'il me plaisait. Moi qui avais un doute, je n'en avais plus aucun à présent, il m'exaspérait. J'avais des difficultés à conduire, j'avais la scène de son corps contre le mien qui défilait en mode replay, mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il sentait bon._ « Caroline mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es allée chez klaus plutôt que chez Tyler. C'est Tyler ton copain, celui que tu aimes. Met-toi ça dans ta tête Caroline. » _J'avais tellement de mal à me convaincre, il avait raison j'étais attirée, mais ça changeait quoi ? je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui. Je ne serai jamais d'accord avec sa façon de penser, mes amis me renieraient, ma mère me renierai. Alors, pourquoi essayer d'imaginer quelque chose qui ne peut exister_ ?

POV KLAUS

_Je la regardai s'en aller. _

_Ce qui me faisait totalement craquer, c'était son agressivité et l'effronterie que je lisais dans son regard quand je la cherchais. Je n'avais eu qu'une envie : la prendre, encore et encore jusqu'à gommer toute sa frustation et sa colère de petites filles gâtée_.

- « tu sembles victorieux klaus. » _Je me retournais._

- « oh Elijah, tu es toujours ici. Tu nous espionnais ? »

- « Non, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Ecouter vos petites chamailleries, non sans façon. Ca vous mènent où en plus ? J'ai fait quelque chose de plus intellectuel. Je me suis renseigné sur comment vaincre la meute hauptman. »

- « Bonne nouvelle. Alors, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ? »

- « Pas vraiment malheureusement, seulement une inscription très ancienne qui disait : Un grand pouvoir peut en défaire un autre et tout ce qui a été créé disparaitrai. »

- « Et ? ce qui veut dire ? il n'y avait rien d'autres ? »

- « Non je suis désolé »

- « Il y a des moments, où je me dis que tu étais mieux dans un cercueil. Il faut toujours tout faire soit-même dans cette famille. »

- « Dans ce cas je peux partir si tu n'as plus besoin de moi. »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu essaies encore de me contrarier elijah ? Je crois que tu l'as déjà assez fait pour la journée. Va chercher ta soeur plutôt et ramène là ici. Oh elijah ? »

- « Oui ? » _dit-il en soupirant_.

- « Ah tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

- « oui, je l'ai déposé moi-même » _Elijah souria. Il trouvait son frère un peu schizophrène. Il passait de tueur en série, à grand lover. Il ne le lui dirait jamais, il avait trop peur de se faire enfermer dans une boîte en retour._

POV CAROLINE

_J'arrivais chez moi, je me garais dans l'allée. Dans la maison il n'y avait personne. Ma mère était à son travail. Pour la énième fois j'allais passer une soirée seule. Sur la table, Ma mère avait laissé un message_ : « je t'ai préparé des macaronis au fromage, ils sont dans le four, tu n'auras plus qu'à les réchauffer. Tu as reçu un colis en fin d'après-midi. Je te l'ai déposé sur ton lit. »

_Un colis ? je n'avais pas commandé de vêtements sur internet. Je montais jusqu'à ma chambre. J'entrais et voyais une grosse boite blanche entourée d'un ruban rouge sur mon lit. Je m'approchai. Il y avait un mot. _

_L'expéditeur était klaus_. « Non mais, décidément il n'avait toujours rien compris. J'avais dit plus de cadeaux, ni de dessin romantique. J'ouvrais la boite. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il n'avait pas pu faire ça...


	4. Chapter 4 : Remise en question

**CHAPITRE 4 : REMISE EN QUESTION**

**hello everobody : Je suis désolé du retard. J'ai été beaucoup occupé ces temps-ci, mais je ne vous oublie pas. 3 semaines d'attentes avant le prochain épisode de vampire diaries. Ca me paraît tellement long, que j'ai décidé de combler mon manque par un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est toujours avec appréhension que je poste une nouvelle partie. J'ai pu voir que beaucoup avait lu ma fiction. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews. Donc n'hésiter pas. :D**

**MERCI à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit message. Je prendrais le temps d'y répondre pour le prochain chapitre. Je suis désolé de ne pas y répondre maintenant. Je dois aller réviser. Bisous à tous.**

**PS : j'ai fait relire, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Sinon vous m'excuserez.**

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment avait-il su ? Elijah avait du vendre la mèche. Ces originels, je ne les comprendrais jamais, un jour ils se détestent et se déclarent la guerre et l'autre se vouent une allégeance familiale '' always and forever ".

J'avais les yeux qui brillaient. On ne m'avait jamais offert un tel cadeau. La robe rouge que j'avais vue dans la boutique était emballée dans un fin papier transparent. Lorsque je la déballais, le froissement du papier me provoqua des frissons. Elle était encore plus magnifique que lorsque je l'avais essayé. Je me regardais dans la glace. J'eus un pincement au cœur car Tyler ne m'avait jamais offert un tel présent, en même temps il n'était qu'étudiant et nouveau en tant qu'hybride. Il n'avait pas pu récolter assez d'argent alors que Klaus et ses années d'expériences lui avait permis aujourd'hui d'être riche.

_Je tournoyai sur moi même pour voir les tissus de ma robe virevolter. Je n'avais pas vu que Tyler me fixait. Quand je me retrouvai face à lui mon sang se glaça et mon sourire s'effaça. Il m'avait surprise mais surtout je priai pour qu'il ne voie pas la carte de Klaus posée sur mon lit. _

- " Cette robe est splendide, elle t'ira à merveille j'en suis sur, tu l'as acheté avec ta mère cet après-midi ?"

- "Oui, ma mère aussi en a acheté une. Tu veux la voir ? _Je n'attendit pas la réponse de Tyler_ "Viens avec moi" _J'essayai de le tirer hors de ma chambre_, _je luis pris le bras et l'entrainai avec moi_"

- " Attend caroline, tu ne vas pas laisser trainer ta robe par terre, ce n'est pas ton genre_" il se retourna et pris la robe sur le sol. Quand il se redressa, il trouva la carte sur le lit._

- "Tiens c'est quoi ça _? Il lut la carte. Soudain toute expression disparut de son regard_.

J_e fermai les yeux quelques instants en me disant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. J'avais vraiment hâte que cette journée finisse. _ _A présent, il avait l'air désappointé._

- " Pourquoi m'avoir dit que c'est ta mère qui t'a acheté cette robe alors qu'en réalité c'est Klaus ? " _Il me montra la carte._

- " Je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerves ou t'inquiètes pour ça. Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et moi."

- "Il t'offre des dessins que tu gardes dans ta table de nuit et maintenant une robe. En plus de cela je t'ai vu tournoyer avec. Alors ne me dit surtout pas que tu n'es pas contente qu'il t'ait envoyé ce cadeau. Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile plus longtemps caroline. C'est franchement difficile à croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous."

- " Arrête Tyler, ça n'a pas d'importance, ce n'est qu'une robe"

- " Est ce que tu pourrais juste pour une fois arrêter de mentir à toi même caroline. Tu fais la morale à tout le monde surtout à Elena sur ses relations avec les Salvatore, mais est-ce que tu as essayé de te remettre en cause ? Car là ce que je vois c'est que tu es encore plus pommée dans tes sentiments qu'elle_. _

_Je n'arrivais pas à articuler, ni sortir un seul mot de ma bouche_. _Alors il continua._

- " j'en peux plus d'essayer de me convaincre que toi et moi c'est solide, j'en ai assez de me dire chaque jour que j'ai assez d'amour pour deux et que c'est suffisant. Tu vas devoir faire un choix. Mais laisse moi te dire que si tu le choisi, je te plains car ce sera impossible pour toi de dire à tes amis que tu as laissé tomber l'homme qui pourrait te rendre heureuse pour le diable."

_Il jeta la robe à ma figure de caroline et tourna les talons, me laissant à mes réflexions. _

_Une plaie gigantesque venait de s'ouvrir dans mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes larmes, c'était trop dur, les paroles de Tyler me faisaient mal car elles reflétaient la réalité. Je le savais, mais, c'était horrible de les entendre de la personne en qui, j'avais le plus confiance. _

_Je m'étais toujours dit que Tyler était l'homme de ma vie. Il avait été le premier à m'aimer réellement pour ce j'étais._

_Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un. La seule personne encore humaine, détachée de toutes ces histoires et en qui je pouvais avoir confiance c'était Matt. Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Matt depuis qu'Elena était devenue vampire. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'on était redevenus de très bon amis en raison de notre passé mais on était amis_.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

J'avais attendu quelques minutes avant de partir afin que mes pleurs cessent. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir, le Mystic grill était bondé. Depuis que le gérant avait décidé de mettre en place des concerts tous les vendredis soirs, le bar affichait complet et avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse. Des jeunes des villes avoisinantes se déplaçaient jusqu'a Mystic Falls assisté à ces concerts.

Je voyais de loin Matt qui servait au bar. Je me dirigeais vers le seul tabouret libre et m'asseyais avant de perdre ma place.

" Ah caroline, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Tu viens voir le concert ? Dit moi comment va la quête d'Elena et des autres ? Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle "

" Non je ne sais pas qui se produit ce soir. Mais vu le monde, je pense que ça doit être bien. Pas de nouvelles d'Elena depuis deux jours, juste un petit message pour me dire que c'est tendu entre elle et Rebekka et qu'elle lui arracherait bien la tête"

" Oui en effet ces deux là je ne pense pas qu'elles seront un jour meilleures amies. Il faut comprendre Elena, c'est quand même la faute de bekka qu'elle est devenue vampire." _Il afficha une mine triste. Je savais, malgré qu'il ne le dise pas tout haut, qu'il culpabilisait aussi pour sa mort. Je lui pris la main._

-" Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ne culpabilise pas, elle ne t'en veut pas, crois moi."

- " Oui je sais, elle me l'a déjà dit mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. "

- " Je peux te parler Matt ?

- " oui, bien sur. "

- "J'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un."

- " Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Tyler ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et toi ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ?"

- " En quelque sorte" _Je baissais la tête, rien que l'évocation du prénom Tyler, me faisait horriblement mal au cœur._

- " Désolé caroline, je dois servir d'autres clients qui attendaient avant toi, je peux t'offrir quelque chose en attendant ? Dès que j'ai un moment de libre, j'arrive et je t'écoute. Mais tu n'as pas choisi le bon moment, ce soir le service est très speed."

- " Oui, je sais, désolé, mais, avant aujourd'hui je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je veux bien que tu me serves un mojito en attendant"

- " Très bien chef " _il lui fit un clin d'œil et alla préparer sa commande et celles des autres clients._

_J'attendrais patiemment que Matt ait un moment libre. Après tout il y avait une bonne ambiance au Mystic grill ce soir. Enfin, j'avais parlé un peu trop vite, je n'avais pas fait attention à la personne qui était assise à côté de moi._

- " Si tu veux, tu peux me confier tes problèmes avec Tyler, love"

_Oh mon dieu, j'avais reconnu sa voix entre mille. Le seul endroit de Mystic Falls, et il fallait que je tombe sur lui ce vendredi soir. Je pivotais sur la chaise pour lui faire face, il affichait le même sourire qu'en fin d'après-midi, victorieux._

- " Klaus, tiens donc, si j'avais su que tu étais là, je n'aurais même pris la peine de passer la porte d'entrée. Où peut être que tu m'as suivi ? Si c'est ça, c'est vraiment dégoutant. Alors maintenant fiche moi la paix, je n'ai pas envie de t'adresser la parole ce soir"

_Il ne souriait plus du tout._ (_Caroline ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait des créatures bien plus horrible que Klaus à quelques kilomètres de là. Et que c'était pour cette raison que Klaus n'était pas en forme.)_

- " Écoute love, j'étais ici déjà depuis un bon moment, demande à ton copain Matt, et si tu n'es pas contente de me voir, je ne vais pas te prier de rester, tu es libre de partir sur le champ"

- " Oula, tu as l'air grognon ce soir, je t'ai dérangé dans ton repas, (elle décala sa tête pour regarder la fille qui se trouvait à coté de lui et qui écoutait leur discutions). Je suis déçue, moi qui croyais que tu avais plus de goût."

_J'avais du aller trop loin car il était passé de originel souriant, à originel pas content pour enfin finir à je vais te tuer si tu ouvres encore la bouche._

- " Simple supposition, mais laisse moi te prévenir que j'ai bu beaucoup d'alcool et que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à recevoir des insultes de ta part. Tu as de la chance que je t'apprécie sinon tu serais déjà morte."

_Il se leva, laissant la jeune fille derrière lui. Je le suivis du regard quand j'entendis une voix dans mon dos_

- " Tiens ton mojito, c'était Klaus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? tu l'as mis furax ? _dit-il en éclatant de rire._

_Je regardai Matt. Je me rendis compte que j'avais été trop loin avec Klaus et que je m'en étais pris à lui à cause de ma frustration liée à Tyler. Il fallait que j'aille m'excuser et le remercier pour la robe._

_Matt me regarda étrangement quand je me précipitai vers la sortie pour le rejoindre. Klaus venait d'atteindre sa voiture. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir sa portière, je posais la main sur son épaule. Il se retourna, m'agrippa le cou. Il avait une main qui m'étranglait et l'autre enfoui dans mon thorax et serrait mon cœur. J'avais de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer. Je ne pouvais cacher ma peur, j'étais pétrifié par son regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon._

- " Klaus... (_J'agonisai_)"

- " Je crois qu'en me suivant tu as oublié qui je suis, Caroline. Il faudrait peut être te rappeler que je suis un originel de plus de 2000 ans et qui ne supporte pas d'être confronté" _maintenant il criait à mon visage._

_Les jeunes sur le parking, effrayés par cette scène, coururent chercher du secours dans le Mystic grill._

- " Je ... (_je déglutinais_) je voulais te dire merci pour la robe"

_Il rapprocha mon visage, sa main n'avait pas bougé de mon thorax._

- " Je n'en ai que faire de la robe, tu peux la brûler, la jeter, la garder si tu veux mais tu ne la mérite pas de toute façon."

- " Lâche moi, s'il te plait. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? " _Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur mon visage._

_Les gens affluèrent sur le parking. Matt se dirigeait vers nous. Il fallait que Klaus me lâche au plus vite. Ce n'est pas que j'avais peur pour Klaus, mais plutôt pour Matt et les autres personnes présentent sur le parking.  
_

- " Pourquoi ? Mais caroline, il y a deux secondes tu me rejetais, maintenant tu cours après moi. Quand je suis gentil avec toi ce n'est suffisant, quand je suis méchant tu me détestes. Et pourtant tu es toujours là après moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux caroline ? QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX ?"

- " Je ne sais pas... "

- " Tu vas devoir le découvrir toute seule, ce n'est pas moi qui t'aideras. J'ai d'autres préoccupations bien plus importante. Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ? Très bien. A présent, tu n'existes plus pour moi. "

_Il resta me fixer quelques secondes et me lâcha. Je m'écroulais par terre. Il démarra sa voiture en trombe et disparu dans la nuit. Caroline avait du mal à récupérer sa respiration. _

_Matt arriva à mes côtés. _

- " Caroline ça va ? "

- " Oui, je vais bien"

- " Mais que s'est-il passé ? Franchement Bonnie aurait du le laisser croupir dans son cercueil"

_Matt m'aida à me relever, et m'entraina dans le Mystic grill._

- " Tu sais Matt, je crois que je vais rentrer à la maison ça vaut mieux"

- " Tu es sûre ? J'avais cru que tu voulais parler à quelqu'un.

- " Non ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira et puis je ne me souviens plus trop de ce que je devais te dire, ça ne devait pas être si important finalement."

_Matt me regarda suspicieux._

- " Comme tu veux caroline. Veux-tu que je demande à quelqu'un de te ramener ou que j'appelle ta mère ? On ne sait jamais, il pourrait être chez toi à t'attendre. Ce serait peut être plus prudent ! "

- " Ne te soucie pas de moi Matt, connaissant Klaus, je ne le reverrai pas de sitôt et ma mère a trop de boulot en ce moment, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec ça. Je t'assure tout ira bien"

- " Comme tu voudras, je t'appelle demain okay ? "

_J'embrassai Matt sur la joue et rentrais dans ma voiture._

_Je tremblais toujours de l'intérieur. Je ne m'étais pas remise de cette dispute avec Klaus. J'attendis qu'il n'y ait plus personne sur le parking pour éclater en sanglots. Javais eu si peur de mourir. Jamais Klaus n'avait été si brutal avec moi. En une journée je venais de me faire rejeter par deux hommes. La question que j'allais devoir me poser était "Que voulais-je réellement ? "_


	5. Chapter 5 : Un nouveau danger

**I-R-E : je crois que tu auras encore plus envie de tuer Tyler à présent. Peut être pas klaus, enfin qui sait ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir poster un petit mots, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Lara : Ciao, allora sei la mia grande sorpresa del mese. Sono stato proprio molto stupito che un'italiana legga la mia finzione e l'adoro soprattutto. Sono veramente fantastico contenta che l'ami tanto. Non spero troppo deludere in seguito. Grazie, ed ancora grazie. ciò dà invidia di scrivere quando si vede dei messaggi così.  
**

**Klaroline-Chair : Une nouvelle, qui lit ma fiction et qui l'adore. Ca donne envie de continuer à écrire et ça redonne le morale lorsqu'on est écroulé sous le travail. Donc merci beaucoup d'être là et j'espère te revoir dans le coin ;D**

**Zananas : D'une j'adore ton speudo, très rigolo. Et oui pauvre caroline, il faut bien la secouer un peu ^^. Pour Klaus, je ne sais pas s'il va s'en vouloir mais les choses vont s'arranger. Enfin peut être après encore quelques confrontations ou quelques vérités partagées. Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D **

**Guest 1 : Voici la suite :D**

**Guest 2 : thanks for google translate yes. I hope that it wasn't too difficult to read the translation. Hope to see again you soon.**

**Lea michaelson : Oui, petite pressée, je te mets la suite tout de suite :D **

**Misssummer : Alors vraiment désolé du retard pour la réponse à ta review. J'aurais du y répondre déjà au dernier chapitre, je n'avais pas eu le temps. J'espère que tu me pardonneras :d. Comme tu as pu le voir dans le dernier chapitre, c'était bien la robe qui était dans le paquet. Je pense que tu as bien deviné ? Merci pour ton petit mot, il m'a fait vraiment plaisir. **

**Guest 3 : Klaus selon toi n'est pas crédible. C'est ton droit de le penser. Juste une chose, j'écris une fiction. Je ne suis pas scénariste de Vampire diaries, donc j'essaie de faire au mieux. Peut être que je le ferais se venger, ou peut être pas. Je verrais suivant ce que j'ai envie d'inventé :D**

**Et pour tous les autres, qui ne laissent pas un petit mots de leur passage. Je les remercie quand même de lire mes chapitres. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : UN NOUVEAU DANGER**

_Cela faisait une semaine que caroline n'avait pas quitté sa chambre__.__Elle avait vu passer chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure. Elle avait une impression de décalage : comme si tout le monde allait à un autre rythme qu'elle. Elle, n'était pas sur la même fréquence. Sa mère était venue la voir plusieurs fois. Elle était inquiète. Elle lui avait appris qu'Elena, Bonnie et les autres étaient rentrés__ de leur escapade. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé la cure. Elena et Bonnie avaient su pour la rupture de Tyler et Caroline. Elles avaient appelé plusieurs fois, mais Caroline n'avait pas eu le courage de parler à personne. Elle avait même coupé son portable, afin que personne ne vienne la déranger. Elle avait demandé à sa mère de dire à toute personne qui lui demanderait de ses nouvelles, qu'elle était partie chez une cousine._

_Ce n'était pas entièrement à cause de Tyler qu'elle s'était retirée dans son monde. Le lendemain de la dispute avec Klaus, Matt était passé chez Caroline, demander de ses nouvelles. Elle lui avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. Il était un amour, elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Elle s'était même laissé aller à lui parler de ses confusions sur ses sentiments pour Klaus. Bizarrement Matt ne s'était pas énervé ou ne lui avait même pas fait la morale. Il lui avait juste dit que si elle décidait de choisir Klaus, il ne lui en voudrait pas mais il ne serait pas disposé à accepter leur relation, du moins pour le moment. Puis il était parti. Il n'était pas revenu depuis. Caroline entendit une personne monter les escaliers et frapper à sa porte. C'était sa mère._

- " Ecoute Caroline, ça suffit ! Tu vas sortir de ce lit. Ca a assez duré. Ca fait une semaine que tu es là à te morfondre. Ca ne te ressemble pas chérie. Tu es quelqu'un de forte et quoi qu'il t'arrive tu reste toujours debout.

- " Maman..."

- " Non caroline. Ton père s'il était encore là, t'aurait dit la même chose. J'ai été obligé de mentir à tes amis. Ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi. Je sais que l'histoire avec Tyler t'a beaucoup affecté. Mais ne crois pas que je ne te connaisse pas suffisamment pour savoir qu'il y a autre chose. J'ai vu la robe que t'a envoyé Klaus. _Lise Forbes, vis sa fille ouvrir la bouche pour protester_. Non, ne me dit rien, je n'attends aucune explication, tu es une grande fille maintenant. Mais la vie est si courte. Enfin je ne sais pas pour toi mais, pour moi si. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la moitié de vie qui me reste a te regarder t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Je t'aime et tu sais très bien que je serais toujours là pour toi. Alors une fois que tu seras redevenue toi, je t'écouterais si tu le souhaites. Mais en attendant, tu vas passer une bonne nuit, demain tu retourneras en cours. Et le soir tu viendras avec moi au bal de charité que donne Rebecca Michaelson.

- " Un bal ? Les Michaelson ? Depuis quand on est invité ? Nous n'avons reçu aucune invitation ! " _Caroline fut surprise. A ce moment précis, elle n'avait pas encore pensé à Klaus. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, soupira et se perdit quelques instants à regarder à travers la fenêtre._

- " Si tu étais sorti de ta chambre cette semaine, tu aurais su que mardi, nous avons reçu une invitation. Et pratiquement toute la ville a été invitée. En tant que shérif de Mystic falls, je ne pouvais refuser. Toute la famille Michaelson sera présente. " _Lise voulu faire allusion à Klaus, elle savait que sa fille n'était pas indifférentes à son égard._

- " Mais moi je ne suis pas obliger d'y aller" _Elle venait de comprendre l'allusion. Caroline ne voulait surtout pas revoir Klaus, elle avait peur de sa réaction s'il la voyait là-bas. Rien que d'y penser elle avait la tête qui tournait._

- " Ne croit pas que tu vas te défiler comme ça. Tu iras, tes amis aussi y seront. Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre caroline. Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander ce que tu vas porter ? Si on te demande d'où elle vient tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est moi qui te l'ai offerte. "

_Lise Forbes alla embrasser sa fille sur le front et s'en alla. Elle était habillée de sa tenue professionnelle. Caroline savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit là. Lise Forbes était toujours prête à aider sa fille pour trouver un alibi, ou une excuse. Elle venait de le prouver encore, pour la robe. _

**POV KLAUS**

_Klaus avait passé une semaine épouvantable. Une fois sa colère envers caroline dissipée, certains de ses hybrides lui avait rapporté une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Ils avaient trouvé le campement de la meute Hauptmann. Ils se rapprochaient toujours plus. Malgré le nombre de pistes que Klaus avaient semées pour les éloigner, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Ils n'avaient pas changs à leur changer de direction. La nuit venait de tomber. Ce n'était pas un soir de pleine lune, c'était parfait pour faire un petit tour d'éclairage._

- " Elijah, Rebecca venez dans le salon, tout de suite ! "

- " Encore de mauvaise humeur... "

- " Où est becka ? "

- " Elle n'est pas ici, demain c'est le bal qu'elle organise, tu la connait, elle va être occupée jusqu'à la dernière minute. Donc il ne vaut mieux pas que tu attendes quoi que ce soit d'elle."

- " Notre sœur s'est mis en tête d'avoir une vie humaine. Après 1000 ans, elle est toujours aussi ignorante. Tant pis, on fera sans elle. Mes hybrides ont trouvé le campement des loups originels. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, vérifier combien ils sont, et surtout vérifier si c'est bien eux. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir les reconnaitre. Ils ont été créés quand nous étions encore humains, et de ce que je me souvienne, ils étaient censés avoir disparu peu après notre transformation."

- " Et tu veux aller le soir, quand ils sont le plus enclin à attaquer. Et comment veux-tu qu'ils ne sentent pas ? Et comment voudrais-tu nous défendre s'ils nous découvraient ? Nous ne sommes pas assez fort, Klaus."

- " Si seulement tu pouvais être un loup" _il souleva son regard, tout en affichant son sourire qui avait charmé tant de filles._

- '' ahah tu fais de l'ironie maintenant"

- " J'ai été conçu à la même époque qu'eux, mon pelage est inodore. Il pourra cacher la tienne. Personne ne nous verra, ni nous entendra. As-tu confiance en moi mon frère ? "

- " Si tu en es sûr, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te ferais pas confiance. Pour une fois, nous sommes dans le même camp."

**DANS LA FORET**

_Klaus avait pris sa forme de loup, Elijah restait collé à lui. Il fallait qu'ils marchent ensemble pour ne pas disperser l'odeur de vampire. Ils étaient arrivés. Après une heure de marche, ils pouvaient voir au loin, un feu, et entendaient des grognements sourds. Ils se rapprochaient. Ils allèrent se cacher derrière une butte. Elle était assez grande pour les cacher tous les deux. _

_Klaus se souvint de ce que leur racontait Michael alors qu'ils étaient encore humains. _

* * *

" Vous voyez mes fils, parmi les manifestations les plus anciennes de l'homme-monstre figure l'homme qui change de forme à volonté, l'homme-animal ou le loup-garou. Un loup garou est un homme qui, durant la nuit, se transforme en loup, prenant la forme, le poil, le croc et la griffe d'une bête féroce. Il se comporte alors comme un animal et parcourt les chemins à la recherche de victimes humaines à dévorer. La transformation est causée par une influence surnaturelle, la malédiction. Il revient à sa forme humaine à l'aube. Certains disaient qu'ils cachaient alors leur peau de bête dans des trous, qu'ils recouvraient ensuite. Faites attention, n'allez pas dehors. Ca pourrait coûter votre vie à tous. Votre mère ne supporterait pas la perte d'un de ses enfants. "

* * *

_Michael leur avait dit ceci quelques jours avant la mort d'Emeric._

_Les loups d'aujourd'hui étaient devenus quelques peu différents. Ils ne sont plus aussi sauvages. Ils ne dévorent plus d'humains, ni de vampires. Seuls les loups originels avaient cette particularité. _

_En parlant d'originels, Klaus et Elijah se pétrifièrent lorsqu'ils découvrirent le campement. Ils les auraient reconnus entre tous. La meute d'Hauptmann n'était donc pas éteinte. _

_Cette meute se composait de 6 loups, il y a fort longtemps ils étaient sept loups. Ils n'y avaient pas d'alpha parmi eux, ils se considéraient comme des êtres égaux. Ils avaient la même force, la même vitesse, et la même soif de sang. Klaus n'était même pas sur qu'un jour ils avaient eu un nom. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur déchiré car_ _le septième loup originel était décédé de la main de Michael. Eh oui, le faux père de Klaus avait tué le père biologique de celui-ci. Michael fut le seul a avoir tué un loup originel de ses propres mains. Il y avait là une histoire dont Klaus n'en connaissait pas le réel dénouement. Comment l'avait-il tué ? Est-ce que son vrai père n'avait pas combattu pour l'amour de sa mère ? L'avait-il réellement aimé ? Tant de questions laissées en suspend. Aucun vivant à ce jour, aurait pu répondre à ses questions. Il devrait vivre avec. C'était comme s'il_ lui _manquait un membre. Ca ne se voyait pas, mais pourtant un manque était présent._

_Il avait tant de mal à croire qu'un jour, l'un d'entre eux avait pu ressentir quelque chose pour sa mère. Quand il les regardait il ne voyait que des monstres. Il s'avait que les vampires était des abominations de la nature, mais les loups était pires. Klaus les fixaient. Ils étaient assis sur des rondins de bois autour d'un feu. Leurs fourrures étaient remplies de sang. Dans la pénombre, se tenant immobile, des corps de vampires et d'êtres humains gisaient sur le sol. Ils en étaient à leur 6ème chacun. Leur soif de sang ne s'estompaient jamais, ils en voulaient toujours plus. Après les avoir examinés suffisamment longtemps, les deux frères allaient rebrousser chemin quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas, et des voix. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Les loups avaient recruté tous les loups du coin et les hybrides qui n'étaient plus sous la coupe de Klaus. Justement celui-ci fut amplement surpris quand il vit une tête familière. Tyler ! Ce petit avorton avait rejoint leur troupe. Tellement pathétique. Klaus eu une pensée pour caroline. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça. C'était la trahir. Après elle osait lui dire que Tyler était le petit ami parfait et lui le diable. Elle se trompait totalement. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. En tout cas Klaus se dit que cette fois-ci il n'allait pas s'en mêler. Il ne le lui dirait rien du tout. De toute façon, il lui avait promis qu'elle n'existait plus pour lui. Elijah tira sur ses poils, pour lui faire signe qu'il était temps de partir avant que quelqu'un les repère. Klaus reprit pied après s'être laissé aller dans ses rêveries. Ils marchèrent longtemps. Ils durent faire un détour au cas où, où ils les retrouveraient. Il fallait les éloigner le plus possible de la maison._

_Ils étaient presque à la sortie du bois, lorsqu'ils entendirent un craquement de branche derrière eux. Klaus bondit dans cette direction. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard un cœur dans la gueule. _

- " Tu es incroyable, il y d'autres manières de tuer un vampire, il faut toujours que tu leur arraches le cœur. "

- " Maintenant c'est toi qui fait de l'humour Elijah. C'était un éclaireur, il fallait que je le tue sinon il aurait signalé notre présence. J'ai du cacher le reste du corps et effacer nos traces. On avait du laisser quelques odeurs derrière nous. Maintenant rentrons, j'ai assez vu de loups de toute ma soirée."

**POV CAROLINE**

_La remontrance de sa mère hier, lui avait fait du bien. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas un caractère à se laisser aller. Caroline avait donc suivis son ordre et était allée à l'école. Elle avait vu Elena et Bonnie. Elles l'avaient serrée très fort et étaient contentes qu'elle soit revenue de chez sa cousine. Si seulement elle savait, qu'elle leur avait menti et qu'elle était resté chez elle, caroline aurait eu droit à un interrogatoire. Heureusement que la quête les avaient épuisées, car_ _elles ne posèrent aucune question. Comme si rien ne c'était passé, les filles discutèrent entre meilleures amies. Caroline avait vu qu'Elena avait changé depuis sa transformation. En mieux bien sûr, elle était beaucoup plus forte et avait accepté le faite qu'elle devrait sûrement rester comme ça. Quant a Bonnie, ses nouveaux pouvoirs lui avaient redonnés confiance. Elle était de retour pimpante de vie. Elles lui racontèrent leur escapade. Et les péripéties d'Elena et Rebecca. C'était très divertissant, raconté par Bonnie. La journée était passée trop vite. Une fois arrivée à la maison, caroline commença à angoisser. Elle appréhenda le moment venu de se préparer pour le bal. _

_Caroline avait opté pour un chignon un peu flou. Elle avait laissé tomber deux mèches de cheveux sur les cotés, qu'elle avait ensuite ondulées. Elle avait ramené ma frange sur le coté droit de mon visage. C'était une coiffure simple mais parfaite pour de telles occasions. Une fois maquillée, habillée, elle se regarda dans la glace pour voir le résultat. C'était à couper le souffle. On ne pourrait que la trouver magnifique. La robe était somptueuse. Caroline ne pouvais s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Quand elle regarda sa robe, elle revit le regard de Klaus, persan, terrifiant, qui lui disait qu'elle n'existait plus pour lui. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue, qu'elle effaça prestement. _

- " Tu es magnifique"

_Caroline sursauta surprise. Elle se retourna pour faire face à sa mère. Elle portait la robe qu'elles avaient achetée ensemble. Lise Forbes avait coiffé ses cheveux avec une broche noire en forme d'oiseau avec des diamants parsemés sur les ailes, et la tête. Sa mère était ravissante. _

- " Tu l'es encore plus maman. "

- " Tu viens, il est l'heure d'y aller. Nous sommes déjà en retard. "

- " Oui, j'arrive. Je prends ma veste et je descends. Tu peux toujours reculer la voiture"

- " D'accord je t'attends dans la voiture, à tout de suite"

_Caroline se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, et mit son manteau. Elle descendit les escaliers. Elle resta immobile quelques instants avant de tourner la poigne de la porte de la maison. Le cœur serré, elle avança vers la voiture garée devant l'entrée. Pendant cette semaine passée à réfléchir, caroline s'était rendu compte qu'elle aimait Klaus, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à le lui avouer. _

_Pour le moment..._

**_Pour le prochain chapitre : Entre amour et trahison  _**

**_Petit résumé pour donner l'eau à la bouche : Caroline arrive au bal, rejoint ses amis. Elle voit Klaus en charmante compagnie, enfin charmante pas vraiment lorsqu'on que l'on se rencontre qui s'est. Engueulade, vérité, trahison, amour, voilà les mots qui résument bien le prochain chapitre. Peut être que Klaus et Caroline nous reserveront une danse ? Qui sait !_**


	6. Chapter 6 : Amour et Trahison

Voici le chapitre 6 de ma fiction. Il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. J'avais envie d'écrire mon chapitre avant demain. Etant donné que The vampire diaries revient, je n'avais pas envie que le prochaine épisode influence sur ce chapitre ^^. Il est 02h04, je vous dit Bonne nuit, mes cher(e)s lecteurs, lectrices.

**Je sais, je radote, mais j'aimerais que avoir vos avis sur ce que j'écris. Si c'est bien pas bien. Car l'inspiration des écrivains **(pas que je me considère pour un écrivain ^^ loin de là)**, se sont ses lecteurs.**

Ps : Il y a un passage lemon dans le chapitre ;) et aussi j'ai mis de temps en temps des liens de musiques pour vous donnez une idée de ce à quoi je pensais.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : AMOUR ET TRAHISON**

_Klaus était en train se préparer dans sa chambre. Il avait vêtu un smoking noir. Sa veste était classique et possédait un simple bouton et un revers en satin. Pour sa chemise, Klaus opta pour un col cassé à une double manchette et des boutons cachés. Le nœud papillon et les boutons de manchette sont noirs. On ne pouvait pas les voir mais, pour une tenue parfaite de son smoking, Klaus avait mis des bretelles. Pendant qu'il finissait de mettre ses boutons de manchettes, Rebecca s'approcha de lui. _

- "J'ai toujours trouvé que mes frères avaient un goût certain pour la mode"

- " Tu n'es pas mal non plus, sister"

- " Pas mal ? Magnifique tu veux dire !"

_Klaus ne répondit pas, il se retourna vers le miroir pour ajuster son nœud de papillon._

- " Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas encore en bas, en train d'accueillir tes invités."

- " Tu me connais Nik, j'aime être au centre de toutes les attentions. Pour ça, il faut que je choisisse le moment propice pour faire mon entrée. Ca va me faire le plus grand bien de retourner dans la mondanité. Cette escapade m'a épuisée. De plus, normalement cette Elena ne sera pas présente. Je n'en peux plus de la voir. Savoir qu'elle a aidé à tuer deux de mes frères m'est insupportable... Rebecca soupira tout en regardant par terre."

- " hmm"

- " Je te trouve bien silencieux Nik. Tu mijotes quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Et comme d'habitude je serais la dernière au courante. "

- " Ne t'inquiètes pas love, si je mijote quelque chose, tu seras la première au courante, je t'en fais la promesse."

- " always and forever, Nik"

- "always and forever sister"

- " D'ailleurs avant que j'oublie, Elijah m'a prévenue pour ta cavalière. Je n'aurais préféré pas le savoir. Du peu que j'ai pu entendre parlé, quelque chose me dit qu'elle et moi nous ne serons pas de grandes amies. Alors, dit-lui que si elle s'approche de moi, ou essaie de me faire un coup tordu, je lui arracherais le cœur moi-même. Je n'aime pas les traites." _Rebbeca se retourna en faisant jouer ses cheveux, comme dans les pub l'Oréal, je le vaux bien. Et s'en alla d'une démarche sûre et élégante." _

_Klaus la suivie presque aussitôt. Il alla accueillir sa cavalière. Elle était déjà arrivée. Ca cavalière n'était autre qu'Hayley. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas plus que ça, mais Klaus avait trouvé en elle, une compagnie divertissante. Enfin sur certain point. Mais surtout, il voulait prouver à Caroline qui serait présente ce soir, qu'il était capable de passer à autre chose. _

**POV CAROLINE**

_Caroline et sa mère venaient de se garer devant l'entrée. On pouvait dire que Rebecca s'était surpassée pour cette soirée. Il y avait plusieurs portiers, des gentlemans pour accueillir chaque invité et les guider jusqu'au manoir. Ils avaient déroulé un tapis rouges sur les marches des escaliers en pierre. Il y avait tellement de lumière à l'extérieur qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait encore jour. Lise Forbes resta dehors parlé avec des amis qui venaient d'arriver. Caroline rentra donc toute seule dans le manoir. Une servante qu'elle avait déjà vu la dernière fois de son passage chez Klaus, lui libéra de son manteau et lui fis signe d'avancer vers la salle de bal. _

_Caroline fut émerveillé par la décoration de la salle. Elle pourrait féliciter Rebecca, enfin surtout les personnes qui étaient sous ses ordres parce qu'en deux jours ils avaient préparé un bal digne de princesse. Ils avaient mis sur chaque mur, des fleurs blanches qui grimpaient jusqu'au plafond pour rejoindre des lustres de diamant. Ce n'était pas des vraies fleurs, mais des pleins de petites lampes en forme de fleurs. Cela illuminait toute la salle. Au fond de celle-ci, il y avait un orchestre. Il y avait des cordes, des bois, des cuivres et des percussions. Les musiques étaient un mélange de musiques du monde et de musiques modernes. Au même moment, ils avaient entamé une reprise de we found love. Les chanteurs étaient africains et accompagné d'une violoniste connue. ** watch?v=0g9poWKKpbU **__._

_Le son résonnait sur chaque mur, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de micro. C'était drôle car il y avait un certain décalage avec le décor et pourtant les musiques et le décor plongeait l'assemblée dans un monde féerique. Caroline aurait pu rester encore longtemps immobile, elle était comme une petite fille ébahie devant un manège. Heureusement qu'Elena et bonnie la tiraire de son petit nuage. _

- " Caroline fait attention, tu vas finir par gober les mouches" elles éclatèrent ensemble dans un fou rire

- " ahah très drôle, j'admirais seulement le décor "

- " Je dois l'admettre, Rebecca a toujours eu un goût prononcé pour les belles choses."

- " D'ailleurs Elena, que fais-tu ici ? je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, de peur de créer une bagarre avec Rebecca."

- " Oui, bien c'est vrai, je n'ai eu aucune invitation. Mais Damon m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière. Donc elle devra faire avec. J'ai mis une de mes plus belles robes. Cela m'a pris des heures à me coiffer, donc j'y suis, j'y reste. Je vais simplement faire attention de ne pas la croiser. Oh tu ne connais pas la dernière nouvelle, as-tu vu avec qui Klaus est accompagné ? tu n'en croira pas tes yeux."

_Caroline fronça ses sourcils. Elle regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Elena. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle venait de recevoir un autre coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal. La cavalière de Klaus était Hayley. Celle qui avait semé la confusion dans son couple avec Tyler. Maintenant elle était au bras de Klaus. Hayley était là à regarder toutes les personnes de la salle avec son air de sale bit...ch. Bonnie posa une main sur l'épaule de Caroline._

- " Ne t'inquiètes pas Caroline, elle ne viendra pas t'embêter. De plus, vaut mieux la voir au bras de Klaus que de Tyler, tu ne crois pas ? "

- " Oui c'est sûr. Enfin je ne préférerais pas la voir du tout. Et puis de toute manière Tyler et moi c'est fini. Cela fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas aperçu."

Elena et Bonnie se regardèrent, elles ne savaient pas quoi dire. C'était souvent Caroline qui remontait le moral aux autres, pas l'inverse.

- " Tout va s'arranger, je te le promet. Voit le bon côté des choses, Klaus ne te draguera plus. Si ça ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle !" _Elena la regarda un sourire figé sur son visage pour que Caroline en face de même. Caroline le lui rendit, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait de bon cœur_.

- " Vous avez raison ! Ce soir on va s'amuser et oublier nos problèmes rien qu'un instant. Je vous offre un verre ? Nous pourrions piquer quelques bouteilles de champagnes."

- " Bonne idée, allez viens Bonnie"

_Au cours de la soirée, Caroline avait évité Klaus. Elle avait croisé Elijah et Rebecca. Échangé quelques paroles de bienséance. Mais en ce qui concerne Hayley et Klaus, elle avait préféré raser les murs. Une coupe de champagne à la main, enfin ça devait être la 5ème coupe de champagne de la soirée. Caroline marchait à reculons. Elle avait cru voir Klaus non loin de là. Seulement elle heurta quelque chose de dur, mais qui sentait extrêmement bon. Elle se retourna et sur le coup de la surprise, des mots sortirent tous seul de sa bouche... _

- " Eh merde, pas lui." _Klaus souleva ses sourcils et recula d'un pas, surpris par cette remarque_.

- " Simpa... Moi aussi je suis content de te voir sweetheart" _dit Klaus ironiquement_

_Caroline regarda en l'air et essaya de s'extirper de cet embarras en le contournant. _

- " Tu m'évites depuis le début de la soirée. Tu croyais que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Tu as peur que j'essaie une nouvelle fois de t'arracher le cœur ?"

- " C'est toi qui m'as dit que je n'existai plus pour toi. Alors, je t'épargne de ma compagnie, ou de ma mauvaise humeur."

- " Ce soir, c'est les festivités love. Je ne te ferais aucun de mal, je te le promet. Je me suis laissé emporté la semaine dernière, c'est déjà oublié."

- " C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Hayley d'être ta cavalière, parce que c'est déjà oublié ?"

- " Ah Hayley, c'est vrai qu'elle t'a créée quelque petits désagréments. Vois-tu, je me trouve en très bonne compagnie avec elle. Elle ne repousse pas, elle ne m'envoie pas balader à chaque fois que je lui parle. Enfin tout ce que tu es incapable de faire. Serais-tu jalouse que je ne t'ai pas envoyé de petits cartons d'invitation ? "

- " Jalouse moi, je préfère mourir d'abord."

- " Je suis étonné de ne pas te voir avec Tyler, il avait autre chose de plus important à faire peut-être ?"

- " Euh.. il est très occupé ces temps-ci"

_Elijah les voyait de loin encore à se provoquer. Il alla s'interposer entre-deux et les poussa sur la piste de danse, les obligeant à danser ensemble. _

** watch?v=1w2gxvxLogQ (musique qu'il passe au moment de leur danse)**

- " Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix, tout le monde nous regardent"

_Klaus lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre dans la danse. Caroline réticente, accepta tout de même. Malgré qu'elle se sentait toujours blessée, elle avait un sentiment de sécurité dans les bras de Klaus. _

- " C'est la robe que je t'ai offerte?"

- " Oui, je n'avais rien d'autre à mettre et puis elle est tellement..." _Klaus lui coupa la parole_

- " Tu es magnifique. Tu fais de l'ombre à toutes les autres filles qui ont essayé d'être belle se soir "

_Caroline leva la tête et pour la première fois de la soirée, elle plongea ses yeux dans le bleu d'azur de ceux de Klaus. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte tous les deux, qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser. Damon et les autres n'avaient pas perdu une miette._

- " Merci ". _Les traits de son visage s'étirèrent. Elle souriait sincèrement. Son visage s'était illuminé d'un tel éclat, que ça déstabilisa son cavalier. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle tourbillonnait. Elle en avait des frissons_.

- " Si tu me permets Caroline, je voudrais danser avec mon cavalier. "

_Caroline sursauta et tourna la tête. Hayley se tenait debout dans sa robe beaucoup décolleté. Elle croisait les bras et affichait une mine boudeuse. Toujours jalouse de tout celle-là._

- " Non, tu ne vois pas que nous discutions "

- " Pour ta gouverne, ici c'est une piste de danse. Et vous n'étiez pas en train de discuter, vous étiez à deux doigts de faire le remix 'd'autant en emporte le vent'. Donc tu m'excuseras, de ne pas prendre en compte ta remarque. "

_Elle poussa Caroline et pris place au bras de Klaus. Caroline serra sa mâchoire, quelle petite peste celle là. Lui, regardait cette scène avec énervement. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait invité Hayley, elle lui avait gâché le seul moment de bonheur qu'il avait partagé avec caroline._

- " D'ailleurs, où est Tyler ? je suis très étonné qu'il ne t'est pas accompagné. Il doit sûrement être avec ses nouveaux amis tueurs."

_Klaus serra le bras de Hayley pour qu'elle se taise. Il l'avait serré tellement fort que son bras était meurtri. On voyait les traces des doigts de la main de Klaus. Toute forme de joie s'éteignit de la figure de Caroline. _

- " Comment ça ? ses nouveaux amis ?"

- "Oh Klaus ne t'a pas dit ? Oups. Je vais vous laisser discuter alors " _Elle lança un clin d'oeil à Caroline et lui percuta l'épaule en partant. Caroline resta regarder Klaus avec colère. Ils étaient encore en plein milieu de la piste, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé._

- " Vas-y j'attends, explique."

_Klaus se sentait pris au piège. Hayley le paierai, il s'en fit la promesse. _

« écoute caroline il ne vaut mieux que tu le sache, crois-moi »

« Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fragile. Je ne bougerai pas d'une semelle. Soit que tu en as trop dit ou pas assez. »

« je n'ai rien dit, c'est Hayley. »

« Très bien, alors je pars. Je ne vois pas un instant pourquoi je devrais rester ici. »

_Caroline marcha à une allure rapide vers la sortie. Elle se prit le pied dans sa robe et manqua de trébucher. Klaus la rattrapa à temps. _

« Fait attention où tu mets les pieds love »

« Lache-moi. Tu m'a dis que je n'existais plus pour toi. Alors lache-moi et laisse moi partir. » Elle lui lança un regard menaçant. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui, malgré son changement de couleur.

« Tu sais quoi, pendant que toi tu fais musette à un bal, ton petit ami, te ment. Il s'est allié avec des loups dans les bois. J'espère pour toi que tu n'auras jamais à les croiser. Tyler à prevu de nous tuer tous, même toi y compris. Il serait temps de revoir tes priorités. Alors tu es bien gentille à être en colère contre moi, mais je t'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas ton ennemi Caroline. _Klaus n'avait pas cligné des yeux, ses yeux brillaient. Il souffla par les narines et tourna les talons. Il claqua la porte de son atelier de peinture. _

_Caroline ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lui avait dit. Tyler voulait sa mort et celles des autres. Impossible ! Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Aller dans les bois. _

_Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Caroline marchait sans savoir si elle avait pris la bonne direction ou pas. En réalité, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle cherchait. Sa robe était remplie de boue. Ses talons s'enfonçaient. Cela rendait sa route plus périlleuse. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer. Avec le choc, elle avait foncé tête baisser dans la gueule du loup. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle vit de la lumière. Elle ne fit qu'un seul pas, qu'elle sentit quelque chose la plaqué violemment au sol. Sa tête heurta un tronc d'arbre. Elle avait la tête qui tournait légèrement. L'ombre lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Lorsque ses yeux se réhabituèrent après le choc. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la personne qui se trouvait allongée sur elle. _

- « Tyler ? »

_Il parlait à voix basse. _

- « Tu ne devrais pas être ici. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Heureusement pour toi, qu'ils ne sont pas là sinon tu serais déjà morte. Rentres chez toi tout de suite. »

- « Mais de quoi parles-tu ? _Caroline essaya de s'extirper de Tyler mais, il l'en empêcha et la maintint allongée. »_

- « Des loups originels. Ils tuent tous les vampires et humains qu'ils croisent. Ils sont sanguinaires. Dit aux autres de quitter Mystic Falls quelques temps. »

- « Donc c'est vrai, tu nous as trahi. » _Caroline avait beaucoup de peine pour Tyler_.

- « Non, j'ai seulement indiqué l'endroit où ce trouve les vampires originels. »

- « En les dénonçant, tu nous mets tous en danger. Tu le sais ça au moins ? Toi qui me reprochais de te cacher des choses. Mais tu es pire. Le son de sa voix augmentait, elle était énervée. Laisse-moi me relever. » _Caroline ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et dans son cou. _

- « Je suis désolé Caroline, mais je suis un loup avant tout. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre en communauté avec vous les vampires. J'ai fait mon choix. Et ce que je regrette le plus c'est de t'avoir poussé dans les bras de mon ennemi. »

- « Comment peut tu oser dire ça, je ne te reconnais plus. » _Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. _« Tu me dégoûtes, tu as oublié qui était tes vrais amis »

_Il commençait à pleuvoir. Caroline utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et détalla hors du bois. Elle ne pouvait s'empecher de pleurer. Ca devait être un cauchemar. Toute sa vie avait basculé en si peu de temps. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. En moins de temps qu'il lui en fallut pour rentrer dans le bois, elle se retrouva devant la maison de Klaus. Il n'y avait plus personne. La fête était terminer. Il n'y avait plus de lumière, ni de portiers. La cour était déserte. A l'exeption près de Caroline. Elle était trempée, son maquillage avait coulé. Elle resta là immobile, déconnecté de toute réalité. Elle était là devant la maison de Klaus parce qu'elle en avait envie. Elle avait fait son choix._

**POV KLAUS**

_Je n'étais pas encore couché lorsque j'entendais des bruits sur le gravier de la cour. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et vis caroline là sous pluie stoïque. Je descendais les escaliers et allais ouvrir la porte. Elle était toujours là, mais ne s'approchait pas. _

« Caroline ? »

_Comme elle ne répondait pas, je décidais d'aller la rejoindre. Arriver à sa hauteur, je voyais qu'elle n'était pas seulement trempée, mais qu'elle avait pleuré. J'essuyai ses larmes avec le revers de ma main. Je lui prenais le menton afin de l'obliger à me regarder. _

" j'ai su " _Caroline bredouilla. Elle avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à sortir ces deux petits mots de sa bouche. Je mettais mon doigt sur ses lèvres, pour l'empêcher de parler. _

" je sais ! tu n'as pas besoin de parler, tu n'es pas obligé. Je suis là. " _Je comprenais qu'elle était allée voir Tyler dans les bois, elle avait de la boue partout sur sa robe et des feuilles mortes coincés dans ses cheveux. Je la prenais dans mes bras. Elle avait les bras le long du corps lorsque je l'étreignais. Elle ne me repoussa pas, au contraire ça lui faisait du bien. _

_Je reprenais ma place. Nos yeux ne se détachèrent pas. Je commençais par lui caresser doucement la joue. Caroline se rapprocha peu peu de moi, sans me lâcher du regard. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes. Vu que je ne reculais pas, Caroline plaqua son buste contre le mien. C'est alors que ses mains naturellement s'installèrent dans ma chevelure châtain clair, caressant avec envie et passion mon cuir chevelu. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais comme une statue, de marbre. Je ne comprenais pas réellement ce qu'il ce passait. Etait-ce un rêve ? Soudain ses lèvres se plaquèrent violemment sur ma bouche, nous emportant dans un baiser passionné et brulant. J'entreprenais un baiser loin d'être réservé, mélangeant nos langues, caressant nos lèvres et les mordillant quelque peu, ce baiser était bien plus qu'un simple baiser. Au contact de nos langues, notre désir s'intensifia. Nous sentîment un feu ardent traverser les moindres partie de nos corps. Je n'avais jamais connu de baiser aussi intense. Et pourtant j'en avais embrassé des lèvres. Il était difficile autant pour Caroline, que pour moi de quitter cette envoutement. Demandant toujours plus au fur et à mesure que la cadence s'accélérait. Lorsque nous nous arrêtèrent pour reprendre nos respirations, je remarquais quelque chose dans le regard de Caroline. Un mélange de malice et d'envie étaient encré dans son regard. _

_LEMON _

_Je décidais alors de porter Caroline dans mes bras et l'entraînai dans ma chambre. Je la déposais par terre. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle ne regrette ou qu'elle ne fasse marche arrière. Mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Elle me faisait un effet de dingue. Caroline recula comme une féline. Pui_s s'arrêta. _Lentement elle glissa le zip de la fermeture de sa robe. Il n'y avait plus rien qui retenait sa robe de sa peau. Elle tomba par terre dans un coup de vent laissant le corps de Caroline à moitié nu au beau milieu de la pièce. Elle n'avait plus qu'une petite culotte en dentelle noire sur elle. Je la voyais scruter mon regard, espérant voir une quelque réaction. Mais j'arrivais à cacher assez bien, ce qui me trottait en tête. Du moins je l'espérais. Je me voyais déjà explorer les moindres parties de son corps. Pour le moment, j'essayai de retrouver l'usage de la parole et de mes jambes pour aller la rejoindre. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps. Mon souffle chaud circulait partout sur sa peau dénudé, ce qui lui donna des frissons. Elle semblait si fragile, si vulnérable, je n'osais pas la toucher. Ses mains soudainement se posèrent sur mes hanches, prirent les bords de mon polo, et le retirèrent. Caroline le jeta sur le sol. Elle glissa ensuite ses mains le long de mon torse. Elle passa sa langue sur chacun de mes muscles. A quelques endroits elle s'amusait à mordiller ma peau. Elle approcha dangereusement son visage près du mien, nichant sa mâchoire contre la mienne, je sentais alors son souffle au creux de mon oreille. J'en frissonnais, elle était si près de moi. J'avais de plus en plus envie d'elle, encore plus à l'instant présent. Mon jean devenait de plus en plus étroit. Je me laissais guider par ses gestes. Je voulais qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Elle déboutonna prestement mon jean. A travers mon caleçon, elle attrapa mon érection. Elle commença à faire des vas et vient en augmentant à chaque fois sa cadence. Elle était juste divine. Je laissais échapper des grognements de plaisir. Elle se tenait là devant moi, nu, indécise. J'écoutais nos battements de cœur. Plus le temps écoulait, plus notre désir s'intensifiait. Et puis là contre toute attente, elle me susurra à l'oreille. _

" libère-moi"

_Me regardant d'un air coquin, elle s'allongea sur mon lit, m'invitant à la rejoindre. Je retirais d'une vitesse mon pantalon. Elle m'avait donné son accord, la partie pouvait alors commencer. La regardant malicieusement, je lui agrippais ses cuisses et l'attirais vers moi. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je commençais par caresser du bout des doigts ses tétons durci par l'excitation. Elle échappa, un gémissement. Je pétrissais l'un de ses seins avec ma main. Quand à l'autre je le mettais dans ma bouche et entreprenait de jouer avec. Mes yeux ne quittait pas caroline, je voyais qu'elle prenait du plaisir. Elle se mordillait la lèvre à chaque fois que je jouais avec ses mamelons. Je n'avais qu'une envie. La prendre sauvagement. Mais la voir de plus en plus impatiente lorsque je prenais mon temps, m'était encore plus délectable. Je décidai alors de partir à la découverte de ses parties intimes. Celles-ci étaient chaude et douce au touché. Elles étaient humide. J'entamais des mouvements de vas et viens avec ma langue, tout en écoutant sa respiration. A force de la titiller, Caroline attrapa mon visage pour le ramener vers le sien, elle n'en pouvait plus. Moi non plus. Je la rejoignais, ma main toujours en action contre son clitoris. Elle gémissait davantage. Mon membre entra en contact avec son intimité. Nous gémirent à l'unisson. Elle avait toujours ses longues jambes autour de moi. Je commençais doucement, tendrement puis attrapais son bassin et mes coups de hanches s'accélérèrent, nous emportant dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Les sons sortant de sa bouche allaient crescendo. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul moment, où je l'avais quitté du regard. Je voulais la voir prendre du plaisir. Elle se cambrait à chaque coup de reins, sa peau était désormais recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. N'y tenant plus, elle prit soudain l'initiative de se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Je me jetais avec avidité sur ses lèvres, lui donnant des baisers des plus tendres au plus intense. Sa respiration saccadée m'indiquait qu'elle était prête à finir. Quelques mouvements de hanches plus tard, elle poussa un dernier cri de plaisir, je la suivie de prêt en atteignant l'orgasme. _

_FIN DU LEMON_

_Elle se détacha de moi et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. _

- " J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas love"

- "Pourquoi le regretterais-je ? c'est moi qui me suis jetée sur toi. Je crois que j'en avais besoin. J'ai fait mon choix. C'était magique. Merci"

- " Non, c'est toi Caroline, tu étais parfaite. Tu as déjà autant d'expérience en si peu de temps, Je ne m'imagine pas quand tu seras une vieille vampire. En moins de deux secondes tu pourras donner un orgasme à un homme. _Dis-je en rigolant. Je me surprenais à faire de l'humour_. Enfin j'espère qu'a présent, je serais le seul homme dans ta vie."

_N'ayant aucune réponse de Caroline, je la regardais. Elle s'était endormie. Je me laissais à mon tour bercer par mon sommeil, et m'endormais. J'étais heureux, j'avais enfin ma Caroline pour moi. _

_Le lendemain, J'ouvrais les yeux. Je me réveillais avec un sentiment de plénitude. J'avais dormi comme un bébé. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne s'était pas produit. Je me retournais, le sourire aux lèvres, pour embrasser ma bien aimée._

_Il n'y avait personne dans le côté droit du lit. Les draps étaient fait, l'oreiller était lisse. Je me prenais de panique. J'appelais Caroline. Pas de réponse. Je n'avais tout de même pas rêvé ?_


	7. Chapter 7 : Coup de pinceau

**Klaroline-Chair et .5 : **Mais non ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, il n'a pas rêvé. Je n'aurais pas pu faire ça. Je ne suis pas non plus cruelle. ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Ca me fait plaisir que vous soyez toujours là à chaque chapitre. J'apprécie vraiment. Bisous

**Lea michaelson** : Ah c'est bien je vois que tu as mis autre chose que " la suite " ^^. Non non, elle n'est pas partie non plus. Pourtant elle aura bien hésité. Merci beaucoup aussi d'être là à chaque chapitre.

**lili93270** : Cruelle ? moi ? euh non je ne crois pas :D j'aime simplement laisser un peu de suspens, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas l'amour est toujours dans l'air dans ce nouveau chapitre. Bisous

**Guest** : Tu es la seul guest que j'ai eu pour ce chapitre, donc tu te reconnaîtras facilement. Merci beaucoup. Ca n'a pas forcément été évident de réaliser la scène où Caroline va chez Klaus. Mais comme tu m'as dit que c'était bien viré ce chapitre, je me dis que ça n'a pas été une catastrophe lol. Contente que ça t'as plu.

MERCI à ces 5 reviews que j'ai reçu pour ce chapitre. Contente de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui suivent ma fic depuis le début. Et merci à mel023 pour ton MP

* * *

**COUP DE PINCEAU**

_POV CAROLINE_

_Caroline se réveilla. Elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait dormit que trois heures. Après quelques minutes à regarder le plafond, elle décida de se lever. Elle resta assise sur le rebord du lit quelque instant. Elle tourna la tête, klaus dormait profondément. Il était sur le dos, le corps à demi couvert, il y avait seulement un léger drap qui couvrait ses parties. Cela n'empêchait pas Caroline d'apercevoir une bosse, la laissant imaginer chaque contour. Elle retourna brusquement la tête, prise de panique._

_Elle se rendit compte qu'elle regardait Klaus avec tendresse et envie, elle qui disait le détester encore hier. Tout se bouscula à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle commença une crise d'angoisse. Elle eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer, à réfléchir. Elle avait envie de pleurer, rire, crier... trop d'émotions qu'elle ne comprit pas mais, surtout qu'elle ne géra pas. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle ramassa l'ensemble de ses vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol et ses chaussures. Elle avança avec les extrémités des pieds vers la porte de la chambre__._

_Puis se retourna et pris le soin avant de partir de remettre son côté du lit comme pour laisser aucune trace de son passage. Ca ne servait à rien, mais elle ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne pris pas le temps de s'habiller. Elle enroula un des draps du lit autour d'elle. Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, espérant qu'elle ne rencontre pas un des résidents de cette maison. Arriver en face de la porte, elle tournait doucement la poignée. Elle avait retrouvé son souffle. Elle resta là la poignée dans la main, se demandant si elle faisait bien de s'enfuir comme ça. Puis elle se rappela la nuit passée avec Klaus. Elle avait été tout simplement magique. Tyler ne lui avait jamais fait l'amour d'une telle façon. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de passer sa langue sur les lèvres. Ses pensées la rendaient tout excitée. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de fuir à chaque fois qu'elle ressentait du désir, de la passion pour quelqu'un._

_**Reprise de la fin du chapitre 6 :**_

_**Le matin, j'ouvrais les yeux. Un sentiment de plénitude était en moi. J'avais dormi comme un bébé. Cela faisait très longtemps que ça ne s'était pas arrivé. Je me retournais, le sourire aux lèvres, pour embrasser ma bien aimée.**_

_**Il n'y avait personne dans le côté droit du lit. Les draps étaient faits, l'oreiller était lisse. Je me prenais de panique. J'appelais Caroline. Pas de réponse. Je n'avais tout de même pas rêvé ?**_

_POV KLAUS _

_Il regarda partout dans la chambre. Aucune trace. Ses vêtements avaient disparu. Pourtant, son odeur était toujours présente. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé elle s'était tout simplement enfuie. Klaus se sentais culpabiliser. Pourquoi tout un coup, elle lui ouvrirais son coeur, son corps sans conséquences. Pendant toutes ces années personne n'avait trouvé la peine de s'attacher à lui. Pourquoi serait-elle différente ?_

_Klaus décida d'aller prendre une douche. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il fut déçu de voir qu'elle n'était pas revenue. Il descendit les escaliers. Par la petite fenêtre située à côté de la porte d'entrée, il n'aperçut aucune voiture. Elijah et Rebecca n'était pas rentrés de la nuit. Après le bal, ils avaient décidé de continuer la fête en allant en boîte de nuit huppée en dehors de la ville._

_Il soupira en avançant vers le salon. Il fut interrompu dans sa lancer vers le whisky quand il entendit un bruit venir de son atelier de peinture._

_Son atelier de peinture était la seule pièce de la maison dotée de porte coulissante. Il entrouvrit une minuscule partie, de quoi passer la tête. Il fut surpris et émerveiller par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Caroline ne s'était pas enfuie, elle était assise sur un tabouret, un drap autour d'elle. Il ne cachait pratiquement rien. Le drap était enroulé autour de sa taille et le haut de son corps était entièrement nu. Elle avait pivotée de bié, on pouvait supposer qu'elle avait croisé ses jambes, si on regardait bien la forme que prenait le drap. Elle avait un dos tout simplement sublime. Elle avait accroché ses cheveux avec un pinceau. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle peignait quelque chose, comment dire, euhhh d'abstrait, de toutes les couleurs. Elle faisait du grand n'importe quoi. Ce qui fit sourire klaus, c'est qu'elle s'appliquait à chaque coup de pinceau comme si c'était le tableau le plus cher du monde. Elle avait le don de prendre chaque petite chose de la vie comme si c'était le bien le plus précieux qu'elle possédait. C'est ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle. _

_Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, il ne savait rien d'elle sinon que sa beauté l'avait ébranlé. Il ignorait encore qu'elle allait bouleverser sa vie. Il mesurait aujourd'hui la profondeur de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Dommage qu'il n'eut pas un crayon et une feuille de papier dans ses mains, sinon il aurait immortalisé l'instant._

_POV CAROLINE _

_Elle avait décidé de rester et de voir où ce choix qu'elle avait enfin pris aller la conduire. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller réveiller Klaus. Pour tout avouer, cela faisait un moment qu'elle souhaitait retourner dans son atelier de peinture. Elle entra à présent dans son sanctuaire. Chaque partie de lui était transmise dans chacun de ses tableaux. Après avoir fait le tour des différentes peintures, elle fut interpellée par une d'entre elle. C'était une reproduction du sculpteur Canova " psyché ranimé par le baiser de l'amour ". Elle sentait à travers sa peinture une charge émotionnelle et sensuelle, accentuée par l'écart entre les visages des amants. Le temps semblait suspendu. Il avait su transmettre un sentiment d'amour entre ses deux êtres. Lorsqu'elle les regardaient, elle pouvait voir tout l'amour et la passion que ces deux amants ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une copie, pourtant cette toile était sa préférée. Elle lui rappelait, les regards qu'elle et Klaus s'étaient lancé la nuit dernière en consommant leur amour. Caroline s'assit sur le tabouret et décida de peindre. L'environnement lui donnait envie de s'essayer à la peinture. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne en arts plastiques, mais qui sait peut-être que l'ambiance artistique de cette pièce changerai la donne._

_Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était sur son tableau. Elle avait utilisé une palette de couleur dans sa toile. Elle avait décidé de faire un tableau abstrait qui représentait son humeur. Elle avait utilisé du fuchsia, du magenta, du bleu, du jaune. Les couleurs du bonheur. Elle était consciente qu'elle faisait du n'importe quoi, mais elle le trouvait beau. C'était son tableau._

_Elle n'entendit pas derrière elle des pas s'approcher. Elle sentit tout à coup une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule et un baiser dans son coup. Elle était à moitié nue et le contact d'une autre peau contre la sienne la fit frémir. Elle se retourna le sourire aux lèvres._

- " Bonjour toi, tu es enfin réveillé."

- " Oui d'ailleurs tu m'as donné un coup de frayeur. Je croyais que tu étais partis et que tu regrettais ce qui s'était passé entre nous "

Caroline lui pris les mains, leva ses jambes les enroula autour de la taille de Klaus et l'attira à elle. Il était debout, elle assise. Elle ne savait pas trop s'il avait les yeux rivés vers son visage où vers ses seins. Elle s'en foutait un peu.

_" _Oui je sais. Pour être tout à fait franche, c'est ce que j'ai eu l'intention de faire au départ. En me réveillant tôt ce matin, j'ai commencé à paniquer. Et pourtant je n'ai pas pu franchir la porte. Alors, je suis là et ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. J'ai même un moyen de te le prouver"

- " Ah bon ?" _fit Klaus en soulevant un sourcil, avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Il vit une lueur prédatrice dans le regard de Caroline. Son énergie, son magnétisme étaient si palpables que sa respiration et les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent. Elle était de nouveau la proie de cette inexplicable attraction, comme si son corps répondait instinctivement à un ordre silencieux qui émanait de lui._

Caroline attrapa son polo et l'attira à elle. Seulement le tabouret se souleva et les entraînèrent tous les deux au sol, emportant avec eux le chevalet et la peinture qu'avait fait Caroline. Il n'était pas bien sec, il laissa des traces dans le dos nu de celle-ci. Klaus mis son nez dans les cheveux de Caroline. Ils avaient une senteur de pêche.

_- " _Je t'ai laissé prendre les commandes hier soi. Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer. J'aime avoir un pied d'égalité en matière de relations sexuelles_."_

_- " _Ah oui ? bin j'attends de voir ça_ " lui répondit-elle en lui claquant le fessier et lui fit un clin d'œil._

_Il attrapa sa main et mordit dans chaque doigt. Un filet de sang coulait sur chacun. Il ne les avaient pas lâchés et entama de sucer chaque d'entre-eux afin de ne laisser aucune goûte de sang. Caroline avait tellement envie de lui que s'en était physiquement douloureux. Elle humidifia ses lèvres de manière suggestive. Caroline voulut lui enlever son polo. Il lui fit un signe désapprobateur de la tête._

_- " _Non non. Je t'ai dis c'est moi qui agis et toi tu restes spectatrice._" Il plaqua les deux mains de Caroline au-dessus de sa tête. Il l'embrassa dans un mouvement rapide. La bouche de klaus était fraîche. Elle avait un goût de menthe, celui de son dentifrice. Caroline aimait quand les hommes prenaient soin de leur hygiène bucco-dentaire. Sentant qu'elle n'allait plus essayer de prendre la main, il les relâcha. Il prit un peu de peinture violine sur le bout de son doigt. Il traça un chemin sur le corps de Caroline. Il glissait son doigt à chaque endroit où il passait. Cela créait des spasmes à Caroline. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en oublier une seule partie. Les gémissements qui franchissaient les lèvres de Caroline étaient les plus beaux sons que Klaus avait pu entendre pendant tous ces siècles de débauches. Tout tourbillonnait dans la tête de Caroline. Elle avait de la peinture partout sur son corps. Elle trouvait très agréable ce petit jeu. _

_De la peinture violine aller de son cou à ses seins. Ensuite klaus avait décidé d'utiliser du vert de ses seins à son nombril. Et pour finir, il avait trouvé une autre peinture pour descendre jusqu'à son clitoris. Le sang. Il avait fait emmener une servante. Il lui avait coupé une veine et avait versé le sang dans un bol. Il l'avait ensuite hypnotisé pour qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle venait de voir. Caroline avait été gênée de voir quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce et la voie nue et en plein préliminaire. Une fois partie, elle s'était détendue, après tout elle appréciait l'originalité. Il versa le sang du bol sur son ventre et avec sa main étala un peu partout entre ses cuisses. La pointe de sa langue lapa la totalité du sang versé. Il passa dans des recoins que Caroline elle-même ignorait l'existence, lui tirant deux orgasmes en moins de sept minutes. Il remonta lentement vers sa bouche, avec au coin de sa bouche un sourire vainqueur. La salle tournait tout autour de Caroline. Elle attendit quelques instants le temps de descendre avant d'entrouvrir la bouche pour parler. Klaus était déjà debout. Il s'était pris un verre de scotch. Elle se mit sur ses coudes et pris un air étonné._

_- _" Euh je peux savoir ce que tu fais. Tu t'arrêtes là ?"

- " Bin oui love, pourquoi ça ne t'a pas suffit ? il lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif.

- " Mais toi ? je sais, j'ai pris mon pied toute seule. Mais généralement on dit que c'est toujours mieux à deux "

_- " _Ne t'inquiètes pas, on aura tout l'après-midi pour ça. De plus, je viens d'entendre Elijah arriver. Il ne va pas tarder à ouvrir la porte de l'atelier. Il sait que je passe mon temps ici _"_

_Le visage de Caroline changea de couleur. Elle était là nue, en sueur et rempli de peinture. Les yeux encore brillant. Si Elijah la voyait.. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'arrêter devant l'atelier et commencer à ouvrir les portes glissantes. Elle utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et alla se cacher derrière un des rideaux. Klaus était très amusé par cette scène. Bien sûr, il avait fait exprès pour la taquiner un peu._

_- " Bonjour Elijah, Tu t'es bien amusée hier soir ? "_

_Elijah qui regardait le désordre de la pièce._

_- " _Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici _? il tourna le regard vers klaus qui rigolait. "_Tu as vu le carnage de cette pièce. Tu as de la peinture partout sur le sol. Et du sang ? C'est avec Hayley que tu as fait tout ça ? Pas la peine que je te demande si c'était avec Caroline, elle te déteste. _"_

_- " _Non tu vois très cher frère, je m'essaie à une nouvelle technique de peinture. J'avoue que c'est très vivifiant. Tu devrais essayer." _Il continuait de rigoler. Elijah ne comprenait rien de rien. Klaus ne s'était même pas énervé lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Caroline le détestait. C'était étrange._

_- " _Je ne préfère pas savoir. Heureusement que je n'ai pas passer la nuit ici. Mes pauvres oreilles. As-tu vu Rebecka ? Je la cherche."

- " Non je croyais qu'elle était avec toi hier soir ? "

- " C'était le cas, mais elle a disparu vers la fin de la soirée."

_- " _Ne t'inquiètes pas, connaissant Becka elle est avec un homme qui lui a encore fait tourner la tête. "

- " Tu devrais lui montrer plus de respect Klaus _"_

_Klaus se pinça les lèvres, toujours le regard amusé. Il leva son verre en direction d'Elijah "_comme tu voudras _". Pourrais-tu aller tirer les rideaux. Je trouve qu'il manque de lumière dans cette pièce. Caroline qui ne perdait pas un mot de la conversation, se raidit à cette phrase. Elle était foutue. Elle ferait payer à Klaus de cette mesquinerie._

_Elijah avança vers le rideau où se trouvait Caroline._

_- " _Tu fais vraiment tout ce que je te dis hein ? C'est bien au moins je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi. Allez viens tu as une mine pâle, je t'offre un rafraichissement._"_

_Elijah qui n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre du rideau, se détourna et regarda son frère d'un air exaspéré._

_- " _Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, mais les petites blagues ça ne te va pas_. "_

_Il avança vers la porte, regarda Klaus toujours autant étonné. Il vit que son frère continuait à sourire en regardant le rideau. Elijah regarda le rideau puis Klaus. Tout un coup il soupira et fit des signes de négations avec sa tête.- " _Ah oui, je vois _" Il éclata de rire. "_Qui que vous soyez la prochaine fois éviter de vous faire embarquer par les idées saugrenu de mon frère _" Il tapa l'épaule de Klaus toujours en rigolant et partit._

_Quand la porte fut entièrement fermée, Caroline tira le rideau. Elle avança vers Klaus et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre._

_- " _Tiens, espèce de..." _Elle n'eut pas le temps de commencer à l'injurier qu'il lui plaqua les lèvres contre les siennes._

_Caroline recula, elle était toujours énervé, mais ne parlais plus._

_- " _Aller love, avoue que c'était amusant. _"_

_- " _Pour toi oui _" Elle croisa les bras contre son torse._

_- " _Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu as un corps superbe. Quel mal y aurait-il de t'avoir vue nue ? C'est moi qui aurais été le plus embêter et puis si tu étais restée à ta place, je n'aurais pas laissé Elijah entrer. A présent je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te voir nu." _Les traits d'énervement de Caroline s'était effacé pour laisser place à un étonnement. " _Bin quoi love, c'est toi qui t'es mise dans cette situation toute seule. Je ne t'ai pas dit d'aller te cacher derrière le rideau si ?_" Il haussa des épaules et pris les vêtements de Caroline qu'elle avait jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il les lui tendit, lui donnant le choix de rester ou de partir._

_- " _Je rêve, tu te moques de moi, tu es en train d'insinuer que c'est de ma faute maintenant ? A ça c'est la meilleure_. " Elle pris ses vêtements des mains de Klaus._

_A travers la porte une voix ce fit entendre. " _Klaus, je m'en vais. Je te laisse à tes occupations. Je pense que je ne rentrerais pas de la journée. " _Une fois la porte claquée, Klaus et Caroline se regardèrent._

_" _Bon finalement lâche-ça_. " Il reprit ses vêtements et les rejeta par terre. "_Je crois avoir toute la journée, pour me racheter et effacer ces traits de rancœur sur ton visage." _Il l'attrapa avec sa vitesse vampirique et la posa sur ses épaules, comme un sac à patate. Il l'emmena à l'étage direction la douche._

_Klaus et Caroline avaient fait l'amour toute la journée. Mais, ils avaient aussi mangé dans le lit, discuté longuement et surtout beaucoup ri. Au bout de la journée, ils étaient complètement épuisés. Klaus s'était déjà endormi. Caroline était en soif de sang, elle descendit donc dans la cuisine se servir un verre. Klaus lui avait dit qu'ils avaient des poches de sang dans le congélateur. Elle se servit un verre et regarda par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher. Elle était heureuse. Elle fredonnait une chanson " _Se sera nous, nous contre le monde... nanana même si la route est longue, si je doute si je tombe, tout est écrit pour toi et moi_. " Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre la dernière gorgé du verre, qu'elle sentit une douleur frontal. Sa vision devint trouble. Elle se retourna, mais n'eut pas le temps de voir qui l'attaquait. Une main avec un mouchoir de verveine se plaqua contre son nez. Elle sentit des personnes la porter et sombra dans un sommeil profond. Elle venait de se faire enlever..._

_Suite dans le prochain épisode ;D_


	8. Chapter 8 : Fin d'une malédiction

**Re, comme je vous ai dit hier, je vous poste le huitième chapitre aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je prends du plaisir à écrire malgré que j'ai tellement de chose à dire que je suis obligé de rétrécir sinon je mettrais des mois et des mois à écrire un seul chapitre ^^. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- Klaroline-Chair : Non elle ne va pas lui en vouloir pour ça mais peut être pour autre chose. Leur relation va avoir à traverser beaucoup d'autres épreuves avant d'arriver au happy end. En tout cas d'être toujours présente. :D. L'os est en cours, il me reste quelques petites choses à clarifier.**

**- lea michaelson : Voilà la suite ;D désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps. Merci de laisser une petite review à chaque fois. **

**- Guest : lol non non elle n'est pas nu, heureusement pour elle. J'avoue que j'aurais pu préciser. **

**- Spoiled child : Voici la suite, en petit peu en retard ^^**

**POV KLAUS**

_Les quelques rayons de soleil matinale traversaient les rideaux de la chambre. Un film de luminosité caressait la joue endormie de Klaus. Il adorait se réveiller en imaginant qu'il pouvait ressentir la chaleur du matin sur sa peau. L'inconvénient du vampire c'est qu'il ne peut jamais ressentir la nature. Il n'a jamais froid, ni chaud, il ne ressent rien._

_Lorsque Klaus se réveilla, il ne vit pas Caroline à ses côtés. Cependant, cette fois, il ne paniqua pas. Il se dit qu'elle s'était réveillée avant lui et pensa la trouver dans une des pièces du bas comme la veille. Cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux cernés comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il descendit vers la cuisine. Klaus vit un verre sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il y avait quelques gouttes de sang dans le fond. A côté il y trouva un mot " Klaus, j'ai dû m'en aller, j'avais vraiment besoin de me changer. Signé Caroline"_

_Klaus estima que le mot était très impersonnel. Il fut surpris qu'il n'y eut pas de " je t'appelle tout à l'heure" ou " je passe chez toi quand je peux" " bisous" enfin quelque chose qui montrait qu'ils se reverraient. Il fut déçu. Après avoir passé deux jours merveilleux en sa compagnie, il méritait mieux qu'un simple " j'ai dû m'en aller"._

_Il regarda son portable. Pas de message, ni d'appel manqué. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous donc ? Avaient-ils tous disparu ? Elijah n'était pas rentré et toujours pas de nouvelle de Rebecca. C'était étrange. Connaissant Elijah, il était tellement distingué et courtois qu'on aurait pu comprendre qu'il laisse Caroline et Klaus seuls quelques jours avant de revenir. Mais Rebecca l'enquiquineuse de service ne pouvais pas rester trois jours sans embêter son frère. Étonnant._

_Toute la matinée il la passa à tourmenter et terroriser ses serviteurs. D'ordinaire, la peinture était pour lui un moyen de se distraire mais là aucun des coups de pinceaux qu'il donnait ne trouver grâce à ses yeux. Il avait donc passé son après-midi à vider entièrement la cave de ses meilleurs whisky._

_Il était à présent 18h00, Klaus commençait a perdre patience. Aucune nouvelle de Rebecca ni d'Elijah ni de caroline. Il décida d'aller à la maison des Forbes. Il frappa à la porte. C'est lyse Forbes qui lui ouvrit. Elle s'essuya les mains avec un torchon, elle devait sûrement faire la cuisine avant de repartir travailler. Elle n'avait pas enlever son uniforme. Ca a du être horrible pour caroline, de vivre sans père et de voir sa mère rentrer tard pour ensuite repartir tôt pour son travail.  
_

" Klaus que fais-vous ici ? " _Elle ouvrit la première porte, mais garda entre elle et klaus le battant qu'a la particularité des maisons américaines. Une porte pour l'été avec une moustiquaire et une autre porte pour l'hiver. Lyse avait ouvert celle qui servait pour l'hiver. C'était une manière de se protéger malgré que Klaus n'aurait pas de difficulté à entrer s'il le souhaitait réellement._ _Par réflexe mais aussi par défense, Lyse posa la main sur l'arme de sa ceinture_.

" Je voudrais voir Caroline "

" Désolé, elle n'est pas ici, en plus je n'aime pas vous savoir trainer avec elle, au revoir "

_Klaus arrêta la porte avant que celle-ci ne se ferme sur lui._

" Écoutez Shériff, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Mais pensez-vous que vous faites le bon choix en fermant la porte au nez d'un vampire disons un minimum imprégné d'alcool ? "

" Mais enfin puisque je vous dit que je ne l'ai pas croisé. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le bal. Ses amis ont téléphoné toute la journée. Personne ne l'a vu, vous croyez que je ne suis pas inquiète peut être ? J'ai mis mes hommes à sa recherche. Alors, laissez moi et sortez de nos vies à tous, c'est un conseil ! "

" Lyse..."

" Je ne vous autorise pas à m'appeler par mon prénom." _Lyse Forbes n'avait pas peur des vampires, cela ne la gênait pas de monter le ton en leur présence, quitte à se montrer désobligeante._

" Écoutez! (_Klaus avança les deux mains en avant pour montrer qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais quand on a un passé comme le sien c'est délicat d'avoir la confiance d'autrui.)_ Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire mais il faut que je vous rassure un minimum. Caroline était avec moi depuis le bal, chez moi. On ... _Lyse forbes leva la main pour le stopper net. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. _

" Non, non non (_secouant la tête_) je ne veux rien savoir. Vous pensiez que ça me rassurerait et bien non au contraire vous me dégoûtez encore plus. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une ruse pour nous faire encore du mal.

- "Je vous assure, c'est différent cette fois."

- " Quand vous la verrais dite-lui de rentrer immédiatement à la maison."

- " Attendez elle m'a laissé ce message ce matin (_il lui tend le bout de papier_), vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'est pas passé et que vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

- " Puisque je vous dis que non, de plus ce n'est pas l'écriture de Caroline. "

_Klaus ne reteint pas la porte cette fois-ci et elle se referma sur lui. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Il avait déjà trop joué avec ses nerfs._

_Klaus à présent était vraiment inquiet. Ce n'était pas du genre de Caroline de ne pas donner des nouvelles surtout à sa mère. Le mot n'était même pas d'elle. Toutes les scènes inimaginables traversaient son esprit. Il essayait de reconstruire un puzzle._

POV CAROLINE

- "Lâchez- moi." _Caroline s'écroula à terre dans la boue. La pluie avait transformé le sol en une vaste flaque d'argile. Les personnes qui avaient envie de s'aventurer dans cette partie de la forêt déchantaient vite, car on s'enfonçait jusqu'au cheville. Le visage et les cheveux immaculés de vase Caroline regarda Tyler désemparé_. "Tyler ? " comme s'il restait encore une lueur d'espoir qu'il la sauve. A la place il la regarda de hauteur et fixement.

- "Je t'avais prévenu, je t'avais dit de ne pas rester à Mystic Falls. Maintenant que tu as consommé avec l'ennemi je ne peux plus te protéger. Tu en es imprégné." _Il tourna les talons et regarda de plus loin les autres loup la trainer par les cheveux. Avant de l'attacher en haut d'un poteau, ils lui arrachèrent sa bague. Il avait un pincement au cœur. Klaus avait tué de sang froid sa mère, son souhait le plus cher était qu'il connaisse le même sort ou pire. Il fut étonné lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours éperdument amoureux de Caroline et qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Discrètement il recula et échappa de la vue des loups originels. Il fallait qu'il trouve de l'aide._

_Attaché en haut du poteau Caroline regarda vers le ciel et pensa trouver la cime des arbres. Cependant, ce fut une surprise total, elle se trouvait dans la seule partie de la forêt à laisser apparaître un ciel dégagé. Ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Au sol elle voyait que les arbres avaient été arrachés. Si personne ne venait la libérer avant l'aube, elle brûlerait vive._

_Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi on l'avait enlevé et ligoté avec des cordes de verveine. Lorsqu'on l'avait monté tout en haut elle n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait deux autres poteaux. Quand elle vit les deux vampires ligotés, son sang ce glaça et elle perdit tout espoir de sans sortir. Elijah et Rebecca étaient non seulement attachés mais, aussi menacés par un étrange mécanisme. Un seul mouvement de leur part et un pieu en chêne blanc pointé dans leur direction atterrirait droit dans leur cœur. Si deux originaux soit disant invincible était pris au piège alors les chances de s'en sortir d'un bébé vampire était mince pour ne pas dire inexistante. Elle ne pouvait plus que compter sur Klaus, encore fallait-il qu'il remarque à temps sa disparition._

POV KLAUS

_Après avoir cherché chez les Salvatore, au Mystic grills. Après avoir appelé son frère et sa sœur, Klaus dut faire face à l'idée qui le terrifiait, tant il espérait ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Ses sens le guida vers la forêt dans la direction qu'on lui avait indiqué le camp des loups originels._

_Bonnie rentrait de sa soirée au Mystic grill. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et un sentiment de plénitude tourbillonnait dans l'air. Elle était encore dans sa soirée qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'on la suivait._

- Bonnie ? _Devant le porche de sa maison se tenait une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps._

- Tyler ? _Il courut vers elle et la prie par les épaules_. "Il faut que tu m'aides. Caroline est danger. J'ai j'ai... il baissa la tête et passer nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Je vous ai trahi, je suis désolé."

_ Bonnie ne s'était pas intéressé depuis quelques jours à ce qui se passer de surnaturel à Mystic falls. Elle ne savait pas ce qui ce passait._

- " Attends je ne comprends pas de quoi parles-tu ?. Viens, entre_._" _Elle indiqua la porte d'entrée._

- Pas le temps, il y a des loups originels en ville et j'étais tellement en colère contre Klaus que j'ai dit que Caroline était son amante et ils l'ont capturé et attaché en haut d'un poteau. Si tu m'aides pas tout de suite à l'aube elle sera morte.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Tyler ? Je comprends que tu as de l'animosité depuis la mort de ta mère mais, enfin Caroline ? Elle ne t'a jamais rien fait Tyler.

- Elle est avec Klaus maintenant.

- Oui je l'ai appris par sa mère qui a dit à Elena qui me l'a dit. Ca ne me fait pas non plus plaisir. Mais j'en n'ai jamais voulu à Elena d'avoir choisi Damon. Caroline c'est mon amie et même si je reproche peut être son choix, jamais je la renierai ou la trahirait.

- C'est pour ça que je viens te trouver. Peux-tu trouver une solution ?

- Viens il faut que j'aille voir dans mes grimoires si je peux trouver quelque chose. En attendant raconte moi tout ce que tu sais à propos de la meute

POV KLAUS

_Klaus était parti dans la forêt à la recherche du campement Hauptman. Les loups l'avaient déjà repéré depuis un bon moment et l'avaient encerclé pour le conduire vers le plus ancien des loups. Combattre est comme une partie de jeu de dames. Même si nous nous en sortons, ce ne sera jamais sans perdre un pion. Klaus connaissait sa force et savait qu'il ne pouvait pas agir pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas perdre caroline. Il entra sur un plateau plongé dans la pénombre. S'il était arrivé au campement avec le plan de s'échanger contre caroline, il fut complétement désarçonné lorsqu'il vit qu'Elijah et sa sœur étaient eux-aussi en captivité. Il comprit qu'un simple échange ne suffirait pas._

- Klaus, cela fait bien longtemps cher frère. Tu nous as donné du fil à retordre afin de ste retrouver. Heureusement que nous avons de très bons indics pour nous aider dans la traque. _Il pointa son doigt vers Hayley._ Où est Tyler ?

(hayley) " Je ne sais pas. Il était là il y a quelques minutes."

- "Qu'importe."

- J'aurais dû me douter de ta traîtrise sale louve. Tu seras la première que je vais tuer, love. Il se retourna ensuite vers le chef. Toi, relâche les immédiatement avant que je ne vous tue, toi et les tiens.

- Klaus (_dit Daniel un des frères d'hauptman en ricanant_). Je te connait par ta réputation, la plupart du temps tu utilises tes larbins pour faire ton sale boulot. Alors si tu penses que je vais être effrayé par tes menaces inutiles.

_Klaus s'étrangla en entendant cette phrase. Il se précipita vers hayley et la vida de son sang et lui arracha le cœur sous les regards ahuris des loups. Il la laisser tomber au sol, tourna la tête en signe d'avertissement au loup qui était prêt à bondir et essuya le sang qui coulait dans le coin de sa bouche._

- Toujours convaincu que je ne suis pas capable d'illiminer les parasites moi même ?

- Très belle démonstration. _(Il applaudit)_ Maintenant que tu as succombé à ta pulsion meurtrière en tuant Hayley, laisse moi t'avertir : je crois que tu oublis à qui tu as affaire. _Il leva une main en l'air, resta fixer Klaus quelques instants. Il abaissa celle-ci et fit signe à un de ses sous-fifres. Celui-ci enclencha le mécanisme d'Elijah. Le pieu en chêne blanc transperça l'épiderme et se logea dans le ventricule droit de son frère ce qui provoqua l'embrassement du vampire. Rebecka voulait intervenir mais elle savait que si elle bougeait ils mourraient tout les deux. Les filles crièrent impuissantes et ne pouvèrent effacer l'image d'Elijah qui se consumait jusqu'à laisser un corps calciné. Klaus_ _ne cilla pas, il ne voulut rien montrer de la déchirure et de la colère qu'il ressentit à ce moment précis._

- Très intéressant ma foi, c'est tout ce que tu as en réserve parce que je ne suis pas impressionné.

_Le visage du Hauptmann changea de couleur. Il se leva du tronc d'arbre sur lequel il était assis depuis le début de leur discussion. Il s'approcha du vampire. _" A la prochaine remarque désobligeante, je les tue toute les deux. C'est toi qui choisit. "

- "Alors dit moi, que désires-tu ?"

- "Mais toi et tous les tiens. Je n'ai seulement pas encore réfléchit à la manière dont vous alliez mourir. Cela dit j'ai été très surpris quand j'ai su que tu t'étais entiché, d'une jeune vampire, inexpérimentée qui plus est. Enfin... _le loup croisa les doigts_. Tu sais klaus ton père était un des notre. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Si Michael ne l'avait pas tuer tout ceci ne se serait pas arrivé. Alors je vais être bon loup et te proposer un marché. Tu rejoins notre famille en devenant loup originel et en reniant ton côté vampire et je t'autoriserait à sauver l'une d'entre elles et si tu refuses alors je vous tuerais tous les 3. Tu préfères un mort de plus et deux vivants ou 3 morts ? Si c'était moi je ne réfléchirait pas longtemps. Enfin.. peut être sur le choix de celle qui resterait en vie. La bien aimée ou la soeur qui t'a toujours été fidèle ?"

_Klaus n'avait plus aucune option. Il devait faire un choix. Il le connaissait mais il ne voulait pas le dire. _

- " Je deviens impatient klaus."

_Il réfléchit à ce que son frère lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant. Un grand pouvoir peut en défaire un autre et tout ce qui a été créé disparaitra. » Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Il eu une idée mais ne sut pas si ça allait marcher. Il regarda caroline et sa soeur avant de prononcer. _

_-_ Tuez nous tous les 3.

- Quoi ? l_es 6 originels se regardèrent_.

- J'ai dit tuez nous. Votre mission sera achevée et...

_klaus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un vent se souleva emportant avec lui toutes les feuilles et les cendres des feux que les originels avaient fait durant ces derniers jours. Il était de plus en plus difficile de voir au delà de 5 mètres autant pour les vampires que pour les loups. Ce vent n'était pas naturel quelqu'un était derrière tout ça. Klaus put entrevoir les loups voltiger les uns après les autres pour s'écraser un peu plus loin déracinant des arbres au passage. La force du vent empêcha klaus de bouger. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir debout. Bonnie sortit de l'ombre. C'était elle qui créait cette tempête. Tyler se trouvait à ses côtés. Il prit sa force vampirique et se précipita libérer les filles. Il arriva juste à temps. Les loups avançaient contre le vent, ce n'était pas une grande difficulté pour eux. Ils s'étaient transformés en leur nature démoniaque et avançaient avec peu de difficulté. Bonnie n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour les retenir plus longtemps. Tyler attrapa la main de caroline et alla la mettre à l'abri. Les échos de leurs pas furent couverts par le vacarme. Il était impossible de partir à leur poursuite. La meute essaya de s'en prendre à la sorcière mais elle avait été prudente et avait jeté un sort qui bloquait tout contact avec elle à moins de 100 mètres. Le plus gros des loups montra des crocs. Il regarda Rebecca qui tenait à peine debout tellement elle était faible. Klaus ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était en captivité mais c'était suffisant pour la rendre vulnérable. Un des loups lui sauta à la gorge mais, klaus eu le temps d'intervenir et emporta le loup avec lui dans son élan. Il avait à present le loup au dessus de lui, babines retroussées, prêt à mordre. La bave dégoulinait sur le visage de klaus qui essayait de l'empêcher de lui arracher la tête._

_Un vampire moins expérimenté que lui, aurait succombé depuis longtemps aux blessures que le loup lui infligeait. Hauptmann qui n'avait pas changé d'apparence le regarda se débattre le sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers Rebecca une arbalète à la main munie d'un pieu en chêne blanc. Il avança lentement vers sa proie et visa Rebecca. Il ajusta son tir pour ne pas la louper. Klaus se débattit mais c'était impossible de se défaire de l'emprise de son assaillant. Bonnie avait déjà beaucoup de mal à faire reculer les autres loups. Il n'était pas envisageable d'espérer une rescousse de sa part. Pourtant le loup bascula sur le côté, il y avait un autre loup qui serrait le coup de son adversaire avec ses crocs. Il était beaucoup plus petit avec un pelage noir brillant. Tyler était revenu les aider. klaus eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'il vit Hauptmann appuyer sur la détente et le pieu se dirigea vers sa sœur._

- Noooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn, _Caroline débarqua de je ne sais où et se planta devant rebecca les bras écartés pour la protéger. Elle était prête à recevoir le pieu. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la mort arriver. Seulement rien de se passa. Elle ouvrit un oeil puis l'autre. Elle découvrit horrifiée que Klaus avait réagit de la même façon qu'elle et que c'était lui qui avait reçu le pieu. Il était allongé à terre. D'habitude l'embrasement du vampire prenait effet à la seconde où le pieu atteignait le coeur mais rien ne se passa. Caroline s'approcha lui touchant le visage, il était encore vivant mais était inconscient. Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues qu'elle effaça d'un revers de la main étalant la boue qui se trouvait sur ses mains. A cet instant caroline ne se préoccupa pas de sa tenue ou de l'allure qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle fit un bon en arrière quand elle vit une brume apparaitre devant elle pour laisser place à une femme jeune et d'une beauté incroyable. Elle s'approcha de caroline, lui sourit et retira le pieu de klaus. Elle se retourna et leva la main vers les loups._

- Je vous libère de la malédiction. Vous avez accompli votre mission.

_Un à un les loups originels redevinrent humains entrainant la disparition entière de lignée de loup garou. Hauptmann s'approcha et s'agenouilla. Il prit la main de la femme et l'embrassa._

- Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que notre mission était d'exterminer les vampires ? c'est pour ça que vous nous aviez transformés.

- Non ce n'était en aucun cas mon intention. Mon but était pur et honnête. J'étais jeune lorsque j'appris les rituels de sorcières. Avant de mourir chaque sorcière a une prémonition et voit l'avenir. Ma grand-mère avant de mourir a vu la création des vampires mais aussi l'immortalité de l'un d'entre-eux qui tuerait toutes les personnes sur son passage. C'est alors que j'ai créé votre race en mettant une malédiction sur certain d'entre vous pour que vous pourchassiez ce vampire. Mais le but de cette malédiction était de faire éprouver chez l'être le plus démoniaque de cette terre le sentiment d'amour, amour de la famille, amour éternel. C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter ses agissements. Je ne savais tout simplement pas que ça allait durer aussi longtemps. Cependant aujourd'hui il la montré._ Elle pointa le doigt sur le corps gisant de klaus._Maintenant vous pouvez vivre en paix et mener une vie paisible, avoir une famille, un travail, tout ce que vous désirez. Demain à 0h00 vous oublierez tout ce qui c'est passé durant ces centaines d'années de traque et de sauvagerie. Le Fruit de votre haine se termine avec celui de l'Amour. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Caroline et Rebecca._ " _Vous aurez à faire face à d'autres épreuves avant de connaître la paix mais vous les surmonterez_._" _Elle avança ensuite vers Bonnie lui caressa la joue et lui prononça_ : " J'ai l'occasion de voir une de mes descendante, je suis si fière de toi et de voir que le pouvoir des sorcières n'a pas complètement disparu. Il est temps pour moi de m'en aller et de reposer en paix. " Elle regarda le ciel, un coup d'éclair retenti et elle disparu dans une lumière aveuglante.

_ Ils se regardèrent tous mais, personne ne parla laissant place à un silence digne d'un enterrement. Les originels à présent humains partirent ensemble de leur côté. Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Rebecca montèrent dans la même voiture. Ils mirent le corps de klaus dans le 4x4. Bonnie déposa Rebecca et Klaus chez eux et Caroline et Tyler chez les Forbes avant de rentrer chez eux. Caroline proposa à Tyler de rester dormir, sur le canapé. Elle ne souhaitait pas retourner avec lui mais Tyler était à nouveau humain, elle voulait se comporter en une vraie amie. Caroline pris sa douche sécha ses cheveux. En se regardant dans la glace, elle trouva qu'elle avait une tête à jouer dans les films d'horreurs._

_Elle sursauta quand elle trouva klaus allongé sur son lit les bras croisés au dessus de la tête. Il fixait le plafond._

- Tu es réveillé ! _Caroline folle de joie sauta sur le lit et entreprit de l'enlacer très très fort. Elle avait eu si peur ce soir de ne plus pouvoir passer de journée en sa compagnie. Il attrapa ses épaules et la poussa afin de se relever. Il était silencieux mais la froideur qu'il dégageait effaça le sourire du visage de Caroline._

_- Klaus ?_

- Je vais partir avec Rebecca loin d'ici. J'aurais du m'en aller depuis un moment ta mère avait raison, j'ai fait du mal à tant de personne. C'était une erreur de te pousser à m'aimer. _Il avait toujours le dos tourné quand il prononçait ses mots._

- Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère. On s'en est sorti ce soir en plus, il n'y a plus l'ombre d'une menace. La race des loups-garous s'est éteinte. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux partir.

- _Il se retourna afin de lui faire face mais les mots qu'il allait dire allaient être encore plus durs_. " Puisque je t'aime je dois partir. J'ai fait assez de ravages dans ta famille, dans cette ville. En restant ici, je vous mets tous en danger. Je t'aime profondément caroline alors je m'en vais. je t'ai forcer à m'aimer alors que tu n'étais pas prête. C'est vrai tu n'es qu'un bébé vampire. A prêt tout, tu n'as aucune expérience de la vie. La première fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai trouvé resplendissante. Je te voulais, un peu comme on désire un trophée. Puis j'ai appris à te connaitre et je suis tomber amoureux de toi. Seulement toi, que connais-tu vraiment de l'amour ? Rebecca est ma seule famille alors je vais partir avec elle et la protéger du mieux que je pourrais. Un jour toi et moi nous nous retrouverons."

_Caroline pleurait à chaude larmes à présent._

- Non, je ne veux pas je ne veux pas. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je viens avec toi si tu le souhaites ?

- Comme tu l'as dit c'est si je le souhaite et non parce que tu le veux. _Il s'approcha pris son visage dans les mains. Il lui déposer un baiser tendre et passionné. Quand il recula, elle avait encore les yeux fermés. Il prit la décision la plus douloureuse._

- Ouvre les yeux ! Tu vas m'oublier, faire ta vie sans moi. Vivre, aimer c'est ce que je te demande. On laissera le temps au temps avant de nous retrouver. J'aurais réparer mes erreurs et nous pourrons reprendre une relation sur des bases saines.

_Le 29/05/2013 Caroline se réveilla. Elle avait oublier jusqu'à l'existence de klaus. Elle était prête à reprendre les cours, à courir après tous les garçons célibataire. Une vie à la Caroline Forbes..._

**Ca me ferait plaisir que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé que ce soit positif ou négatif. C'est très fructifiant d'avoir des avis afin de s'améliorer sur la suite de la fiction. **


End file.
